Identity Crisis
by Anna Craft
Summary: Sequel. They still don't know why, but they want to know. In order to do so they have to play a game that may push them closer or further apart. RedXandRobin
1. I Friendly Competitor

**Hey There Fans! **I love you guys for all the reviews, alerts, and fav's on OoP. Finally the long awaited sequel and I do mean LONG awaited. Life's been hectic but I'm back on a roll with my writing. Hopefully this is just as good. I was having major writers block on how to start this so that's why it's taking me forever. Oh and if you ask yourself 'where the hell is she going with this?' good you're supposed to.

Opinions matter people so I need to hear what you think and how much you love it, if you do. If you don't I NEED to know. Oh yeah, and if you noticed my little schemes with the chapters of OoP then I'll let you know now that the chapters for this one will all be oxymorons since Red X and Robin are one of my favorites.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own anything but the plot at this point in time.

* * *

**Friendly Competitor**

Pitch black had become more then just a shadow, no longer was it a time for thievery or heroics. Instead there was unknown possessive passion, a time for ferocity, and pointless jabs that were the closest thing one would get to whispered nothings. But neither of these beings was expecting anything like that. They were just in it for this something that none had the correct answer to, well, at least none of the two who were involved that is.

The room was cool against bare skin, but that skin was still warm and slick from its previous warmer activities. Neither of the two could see anything, not the other's face, not the other's torso, not even the dark outline of the other's lithe body. For one could see that neither was willing to reveal a most precious item: identity. After all, one was still a master thief and the other a boy wonder.

An ungloved hand slicked back the dark hair of his little treasure and grinned to himself as he stirred turning toward him, seeking warmth. Suddenly, as if noticing where he was and who he as with the 'treasure' lifted a hand and smacked the other male blindly on the forehead before lifting himself up into a crouch and then standing.

"Damnit kid. What was that for?" Red X muttered, rubbing the point of injury.

Robin was quiet for the moment, the only sound the rustling of the boy's clothes. Heaving a sigh the other stood also searching the dark area for his own wear and utilities. After the second rendezvous both males had made a deal that they would not take anything of the others -most importantly, in Red X's mind, the xenothium that powered his suit. So far neither has gone back on their word, not to say that there wasn't the presence of temptation.

Robin felt the thief prepare to ask again so instead began to mutter something inaudible to the other male.

"Come again?" X asked, leaning closer to the boy wonder till he felt him right in front of his torso.

"You woke me up." Robin muttered again, but louder.

"Oh is that all?" The thief chuckled reaching up to cup the boys cheek. X found the background tone of defiance set into the Hero's voice a rather endearing thing. After all if Robin had become weak, needy, submissive, or to compliant he'd most likely get bored with him. Fortunately his treasure was the right bit of everything, there was only ever one real problem, aside the major one of why he felt even a smidgen of anything while the Boy Wonder was around.

"What?" Robin voiced as he felt the thief's finger tips pause at the top of his cheekbone, just below the black mask (which he refused to take off, ever).

A grimace of sorts formed on Red X's lips, though the other wouldn't be able to see it at all. "Hate this thing." he finally replied as he dropped his hand and continued with pulling on his suit.

"Oh," Robin sighed, clipping on the cape the moment he found it. "And here I am thinking you'll say something that actually sounds intelligent." He turned away from the thief to look for a wall that would lead him out of the darkened meeting spot. It wasn't that the boy wonder was already tired of Red X, in fact he wondered if he ever would, but he was tired of the criminal thinking that he was so comfortable around him, that he would be submissive, that whatever Red X willed Robin would do; which was absolutely not true.

If Robin could have seen X's face chances are he wouldn't have been able to react to the grimace that placed itself on the thief's lips. "It does, or at least it does to me, Chuckles." he said the nickname fondly, his eyes searching out the frame of the boy he'd only moments ago had panting beneath him. Those guttural sounds haunted X's mind for a moment, and he wished more then anything he could have seen that look of ecstasy on the other male's face. "Don't you think that it would be okay if you took it off when we're somewhere like, I don't know, here? I can barely see a damn thing and you insist on hiding yourself."

Rolling his eyes Robin finally felt the doorknob under his now gloved hand and paused as he felt and heard X shift behind him, pulling on the mask that Robin knew every contour of. "All you have to do is flip on that light or pull on your mask for a second to see my face if I take it off, and it was for your _safety_ that we don't turn on the light till we've reached the door."

"Which we have," X pointed out.

"Yeah," Robin's voice was a whisper, there was a reluctance that he hoped only he noticed. "I'm still not taking any chances. There are always tricks up your sleeve."

"Well, you know all you'd have to do was use a flashlight or something to see my face, Chuckles."

"That an invitation?"

"Not at all, but I'm trying to say that I am just as open as you are, or at least would be if you took that thing off."

"Maybe, but my mask is there for a reason. Besides, it's not like it's getting in the way or anything, right?"

A snarl sounded from X, one Robin found immensely unnecessary. Though the next thing he noticed he was being pinned to the door that he was actually about to open and walk out of. But it wasn't only just being pinned by an arm on either side, no, now he felt every inch of the other's slick uniform pressed up against him. The heavy breath that belonged to Red X was sounding in his ear but it was slightly distorted by the mask now on him. Breath caught in his throat Robin stood still, trying not let a single wisp of air past his lips.

Silence ensued, and finally Robin had to breathe, but his breaths were ragged, uneven, expecting something to happen without knowing exactly what it was. This disconcerted the Teen Titan but he was trained and able to keep his ground.

"Enough games, I've got to get back before they notice how long I've been gone."

Red X didn't budge; he stayed as he was and kept his breathing so low it was causing the tiniest tremble to go up Robin's spine. Had he made Red X angry? It wasn't as if they hadn't had the same little argument before, and each time it had been taken as foreplay. Perhaps the criminal was serious, but if that were so what was the point? What was the point in anything Red X did? That was a question yet to be answered since neither knew what either was doing together, in a darkened room, on a side of town where no one came around to. Perhaps they were just insane and didn't take into account the consequences of any of their actions.

The fact that Red X hadn't said anything was making Robin a little nervous and annoyed, so choosing to act on the later emotion he shoved the thief and snorted. Unfortunately as he made the movement to turn towards the door he was pressed against it once more this time one hand sliding down his torso and gripping his hip. The hold was possessive and dominating, a way of making sure the birdie stayed in its cage. His breaths were still sounding in Robin's ear putting the hero more on edge.

"Maybe that's just what we need a game." The master thief finally said. Robin quirked a brow and tried to push against the door to get the other off of him but only managed in amusing Red X who stood solid as a rock.

"Fine," Robin said finally. "What kind of game?"

"A guessing game." X said as if it were simple as two plus two.

Robin rolled his eyes and pressed his head against the door muttering about how stupid it all was. "We really shouldn't be playing games. I need to get back to my team, make sure that nothing is going on."

Beneath the mask Red X rolled his eyes and pressed himself closer to the hero to make sure he stayed where he wanted him to. "Listen here, kid, that handy communicator of yours woulda rung by now if they needed you so stop making excuses." The tone of his voice had almost become playful again which eased Robin up a bit. There was silence for another second before Robin pushed at the door unexpectedly hoping to push off the thief but only managed in bruising himself when the hand on his hip pinched him.

"Now, now, I haven't even told you the objective or even the rules yet." Red X said, laughter at the back of his throat. He was enjoying taking as long as he wanted since he didn't exactly have anyone waiting for him at home. A grimace fell on his lips as the thought passed him. Home what a stupid and meaningless word.

When Robin let pass a sigh the thief brought himself back to the boy before him and grinned widely; it would have been a charming and rather alluring smile had there not been a mask over it.

"The game is to guess the other's identity." Red X said simply. His tone was completely straight forward and honest, no beating around the bush. Besides, Red X was completely confident in this game that he would not lose. There was no guarantee he would win either but he would definitely not lose.

Robin's lip twitched once, then twice before opening his mouth to speak and close it after he realized he had nothing to say. What the hell was Red X trying to play at? Playing around with each other's secret identities didn't sound like any kind of fun to the Boy Wonder. There had to be something Red X wanted to play such a dangerous game. Wait, was he actually considering it? No way! He was not going to play this game. Pushing away from the hero once more unsuccessfully a growl akin to Red X's animalistic kind ripped through his throat and shocked the thief enough so that his grip slackened and Robin could pull free.

A brow rose beneath the skull mask but he merely watched through the enhanced sight of his mask as Robin put distance between them. "What?" he questioned almost innocently.

"Don't 'what' me! We aren't playing such a stupid game; I would never be such an idiot." Robin all but yelled, anger evident in every pore of his being.

"Never?" questioned the thief.

"Never."

"Well then I guess the game we've been playing for almost three weeks now isn't idiotic at all, and if that's true maybe your little friends wouldn't mind hearing about my most prized possession."

If it hadn't been so dark Red X would have been able to see all the color rush from Robin's face, but he did hear the slight rustle of his glove twisting into a clenched fist. This amused the thief and even more so when Robin started to speak again.

"You wouldn't dare." Robin growled between gritted teeth.

"Aw, c'mon, Chuckles, you don't think that was a bit cliché?" his tone too amused for Robin's liking.

"Whatever, I'm not playing." The Titan said with finality.

A sigh escaped the thief his lips quirking as he knew that Robin would act this way. "What if I told you that I would quit?" this stopped Robin mid-thought.

"Stop?" he asked.

"Yup, stop everything. If you can guess my real identity I'll give you back Red X and turn myself in to the police since you'll probably do that anyway." The thief could hear the cogs turning in Robin's head from across the room and felt a smirk overcome his features beneath the mask. "However, if I guess your identity, you have to tell your friends who you really belong to."

Red X eyed the hero who was bathed in red due to the infrared built into the mask. Watched as the blinded Titan thought over it for a moment and just as he began to speak the thief stealthily made his way across the pitch black room towards the hero.

"Belong to? I told you this before I don't belong to anyone but myself; I am nobody's possession." Just as the last syllable passed the Titan's lips his chin was caught in the Master Thief's gloved hand. A low breathy chuckle was heard through the other's mask and a chill ran down Robin's spine telling him that he was so very wrong. This was, again, an old argument that always ended with Robin wondering whether or not he was right or wrong.

"So what do you get out of my friends knowing anyway?" Robin asked tearing himself away from the thief.

"What does it matter? Maybe I just like games." The thief shrugged and crossed his arms before his slender torso.

Figures, the Titan thought, he never has much of a reason for anything he does and if he did telling me wouldn't exactly be high on his priority list. Robin sighed and leaned back into a wall following it to the door once again. "Well I don't like games so go find someone else to play."

Again Red X blocked the hero's way, this time by standing in front of the exit. "Fine, I can skip the whole thing, call it a forfeit, and head straight for GO collecting my two hundred." He snickered at his own analogy but sighed at the confused look on Robin's masked face. "Jeez you didn't play very many board games as a kid did you?"

"Chess, count?"

"No, not even a little." He said, his tone deadpanned at how wasted his perfect analogy had been. Nonetheless he picked himself right back up and turned to twist the doorknob. "So I guess I'll just go and tell your little friends and then maybe we can all sit down for a round of _Monopoly_."

Quick to react Robin gripped the taller male's wrist and pulled. "No, wait." They both paused one waiting for the other to continue the other wondering what exactly to wait for. This game was stupid, but he'd have to figure it out some way or risk his friends and maybe even the rest of Jump City figuring out what was going on between him and Red X. It was already evident the thief was trying to get something from winning and whatever it was Robin wasn't inclined to let the thief have it. The Titan let go of the other's wrist and held out his hand to accept the others. "Despite my lack of experience in board games I'm not new to games and I don't lose." He finally said.

A grin of triumph spread over the thief's visage as he took the younger's hand in his, "I expect not, kid, but just so you know I don't lose either."

Now that it was settled they would really be doing this the natural will to win that was practically hardwired into the Teen Titan started to kick in an skills he'd learned years ago began to shake off some dust. He was a detective, one to rival one of the world's greatest so he'd definitely be the one to win. All he needed was a place to start, unfortunately he'd been trying to figure out Red X's identity since he first showed up and hadn't even scratched the surface.

Due to the silence Red X finally twisted the doorknob to open the door letting shine in the dying red of a sunset. The two stood there outlined in the shadows of the room by the blood of the sun. The two would have to chalk up everything they'd ever heard or learned from the other since they met that might be a clue.

It was only one of them who would win. One of them had the upper hand. One of them had a plan. One of them knew exactly what move to play next. One of them was ready.

The two had learned things about the enemy they'd never expected to learn in the first place but now it was time to see what lie behind the mask. Now it was time to see what drove them so damn near the edge of insanity for the other. Red X was finally going to figure why when he was close to the Boy Wonder he could hardly control this obsession of possession he felt. Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans, was finally going to unmask the thing that was Red X, was finally going to understand the villain like he'd done many others over the years.

* * *

**Thank you Fans for getting this far and I hope you can bare with me till the next post. Oh and I do update my profile even when I'm not updating posts so be sure to check that out for info on whatever you need to know. And any questions, don't hesitate to ask. If you ask some of my Reviewers I actually do respond to them.**

**:x: Anna Craft**


	2. II The Long Way Home

**Hey fans! Friends! People who I am truly hoping missed me, sort of. This chapter was extremely challenging to me because I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted this to go. After this chapter, though, I think the story may only last two or three more chapters. It's subject to change but the way I've been outlining it there is a chance.**

**Also, expect a oneshot of RedRobin sometime soon because I've got one half typed up that I absolutely adore.**

**One more announcement, I am more than likely going to delete some of the stories I have on hiatus right now and would love it if somebody send me a request for a story/oneshot. PM me and let your mind go wild. I'll let you know if I've ever seen the show/movie or read the book and if I haven't we can both be shocked.**

**I am eternally grateful to everyone for reading and more so for those who have inspired me. Happy writing. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: You Know The Drill. Not MINE .. except the plot.**

* * *

**Chapter II: The Long Way Home**

Taking a step away from the boy wonder Red X turned his head and tilted it back to put the other back in his vision. A chill ran down Robin's spine as he felt the smirk lying behind the mask, he didn't have see it to know it was there.

"It's kind of sad when you think about it?" watching the shorter male, Red X stayed poised for a reaction but received none. Shrugging his shoulders lightly he turned his lithe form completely around and prepared to vanish completely from the hero's sight until he heard Robin's inquiring tone.

"What is?"

The smirk on Red X's lips wanted to move into a full blown smile but didn't for the risk of losing himself in a sort of laughter. He allowed the slightest chuckle and turned completely back around to Robin. "Well it's like this. I already know a lot about you. I know your beginning, so to speak. I know you had a family. If you can call that big brooding thing family, I guess." Allowing a smile to form beneath the mask Red X watched as the Boy Wonder's skin turned a pale paper white. A frozen feeling unlike one Robin had felt in quite some time fell over his entire being. Stomach muscles contracting Robin had to fight the urge to double over, as if he really had been hit. Instead he stood his ground but there was a sense of fear that he attempted, failingly, to not let show upon his visage.

Robin's lips parted and for a moment not a sound escaped him. A minute must have passed before the Titan found his voice again and spoke, fury evident in the back of his voice. "I know your start too, Red X. Or have you forgotten that you're wearing MY suit? Maybe all I need to do is to look up some lowlife creep who matches your perverted libido and same poor sense of humor. Then I'll walk through the door of whatever dump you keep yourself in and haul your butt out to jail."

"Words hurt, kid." Red X pulled the cape about him and lowered his head as Robin's face gained color and his smirk took a new determined life. "You don't think I'm funny?"

Immediately Robin's mouth opened and closed a few times, scrambling for words that were a little hard to grasp, "That's not… are you only, I mean … why…"

A chuckle escaped the Thief as he finally pressed the button to make himself unseen to the human eye and end the conversation but not without some faint parting words. Robin leaned forward, straining to hear Red X's faint whisper, "Jump City wasn't my beginning and neither was Red X. Like it or not, Chuckles, you are. Think back long and hard, you may have actually seen me in a crowd somewhere."

Masked eyes jolted for the hundredth time to consciousness Robin finally sat up and gave in to the fact that sleep was beyond him this night. For five nights that last exchange had haunted his mind. Red X had handed him a hint that could offer Robin a very high edge since he possessed a nearly trained to perfection memory. The only problem was that there have been hundreds upon hundreds of crowds in his life. Which one could it be? Obviously one in which he wore a mask, guised as Robin, Boy Wonder. But was it the Robin, leader of the Teen Titans, or Robin, Ward of the Batman? Shaking his head free of the thoughts the teen sat up, throwing the blankets from his warm being.

The Hero looked about his room, its dark colors often reminding him of home. Where was home anymore though? Was it at Titan Tower or was it in Gotham? Maybe it was none of the above. If that were true then was where he was even a good place to be?

No, what was he thinking? Running away from Titan Tower was simply unthinkable.

He inwardly winced at the thought because it was exactly what he'd done all those years ago. Robin, Boy Wonder, had run away from home and the only family he had left. Just because he was a stubborn know-it-all teenager who couldn't stand to take a few directions. Even when they'd come to compromise with him he'd shut it down because he was selfish and had an extremely hot-head.

Standing up and stretching out his long torso the male made his way to his private bathroom thinking that perhaps a shower would comfort him enough to get some sleep. There he was running away again, but frankly he didn't care. Running away was what he was good at and though he hated himself for it he couldn't stop. It was all he could do to keep alive. Robin was not a coward, would fight against all odds, and most likely win too. Still he was running, not from a villain, or from fear, but from himself.

The chill of the tile floor beneath his bare feet sent goose bumps up and down his arms. Dragging himself forward he turned the knob for the hot water and waited. Stripping down completely and turning to the mirror a frown fell over his lips at the bruises on his body. At his left hip the faint imprint of someone's hand, just below his collarbone what looked to be a bite, and if he dared to look at his upper thigh a series of three similar markings would be found. Robin waited for the mirror to be completely steamed up before stepping away. He listened to the water pelting against the porcelain for a minute before stepping inside and letting the warmth encase him.

Closing his eyes to the world he tried to focus on that moment but instead found his mind elsewhere once again. It was on whom he was, his identity.

This stupid game was starting to get to him and it had only been a few hours. He wasn't paranoid about expecting Red X to discover who he was overnight or anything but there was still a lingering something. He just couldn't figure out exactly what it was at the moment.

The Hero leaned his head against the cool tile and ran a hand around the back of his neck massaging the muscle there. He felt his eyes drift shut once more, clearing his mind of everything, meditating as he'd been taught to in his younger years. He felt every drop hit the top of his head, every single vibration in the wall as the pipes fed water into his shower, and finally he felt nothing. There was a sense of calm that went through him a kind of nostalgic numbness. This is where his subconscious would take over and sort through all the thoughts that were forming in his head. He hoped they would form a coherent answer something for him to rely upon

Thoughts stayed focused until he was ready to bring himself out of the meditative state. Slowly he became conscious of the sounds around him, the water. Then his breath, the sharp and ragged breaths that had him curious of where his subconscious had taken him. Robin tried to bring back those harsh breaths and figure out the source. As he brought himself back into reality he noted the chill on his back and the fire in his core.

Finally opening his eyes he had to allow a moment for his eyes to adjust to the light of the bathroom. Though when he'd taken note of his current position struggling to stay standing and one hand gripping his stimulated member he'd nearly jumped out of his skin. If he could have pulled away from himself at that moment he certainly would have.

"What the-"he stopped himself remembering not to say certain words. Normally, even in privacy he wouldn't have just said it but lately he'd begun to hear Red X taunting him in his head about watching his mouth. That irked him even more. Was that all his head could think about because it was apparently all his subconscious could think about. Did it sicken him? No not even a little bit, he wanted to continue his menstruations; he wanted to feel the warmth in his core explode, to pleasure him, to weaken him. These thoughts were most likely in the wrong sense but he couldn't help how they made him forget the most confusing thing on his mind: identity.

Turning off the water Robin stumbled outside the shower and covered himself up with one of the blue towels hanging around. The chill was tenfold now after all the hot water. He didn't even know how long he'd been in a meditative state, sometimes it could last for hours and thanks to Cyborg's work on the water heater the shower was capable of lasting for that long too.

So he walked into his room with no more than a towel on and located the only clock present sitting just beside his bed. It blinked with the numbers 5:43 a.m. in green. He groaned inwardly. Two hours he'd been in the shower for two hours, it was a wonder his body hadn't shriveled up yet.

Lazily the Hero sought out clothing. His body felt worn and somewhat off but he nonetheless kept going. Robin knew better, he'd have to pick himself up quick and assured before walking out the door of his room. It was typical of him to be up early so once he'd fixed himself properly he made his way to the center of the Tower where he was sure to find Starfire.

Entering the wide room at the center of Titan Tower Robin brought both his hands over his head, stretching and yawning. It was quiet for six in the morning when his pretty Tamaranian friend was typically already up. Masked eyes scoured the room for the red-head but only came up with nothing. Making his way to the corner where the stove was he sniffed trying to pick up the scent of a concoction she may have run off with a bit earlier. Robin raised a brow but luckily didn't have to become too worried as he caught the note on the refrigerator done in Raven's perfect scrawl.

_Out of Mustard. Dragged to the store with Starfire. Might get sidetracked. Give it about an hour. –Raven._

The two girls were early risers for their own reasons and didn't often go out together but when they did it usually left Raven in an immensely good mood no matter how much she denied having an entertaining time with the perky alien. A smile crept its way onto Robin's face as he tossed the letter into the garbage can. He didn't need to worry about Cyborg or Beast Boy needing to see it since they'd most likely be back before the two boys awoke. Turning the Boy Wonder went through the motions of preparing himself something for breakfast. Listening to the sizzle of the pan as he turned on the stove the Titan felt his body and mind relax. During moments like this he could feel like he were standing in the kitchen, a short young thing, watching Alfred and trying to mimic each move since the old timer rarely used measuring tools. Moving like an expert would, Robin finished with a good toss as the last of four perfect pancakes landed on the plate sitting on the counter behind him.

"I see you still haven't lost your touch." A deep baritone filled the room, ice running down Robin's spine at the familiar pitch. Carefully Robin put the pan back on the stove, his fist clenched, taking a moment to release the handle. Masked eyes turned, watching his peripheral vision on either side before finally turning completely around. Unclenching his fist Robin felt confused for a moment as he saw no other occupant in the room. Everything was in its right place and aside from a voice out of nowhere there was nothing strange about the room. Robin stood a little straighter and took a few steps backwards till he was dead center in front of the giant monitor that commanded the room.

Permission to Receive…

The words blinked on the screen, waiting for Robin to punch in the code that only he and Cyborg knew; for good reason too.

_Permission Granted_

This time it was a female voice that uttered the words aloud effectively locking down the room as the message transmitted through.

Out of old habit Robin's back was straight as a stick and he kept his face as emotionless as possible. Emotion is only a weakness and despite the many faces he had for his friends he could not shake the training and the way facing the dark cowl of a dangerous mystery all seemed so normal.

"Robin, here," Were the first words he had spoken to this man in nearly an entire year. He swallowed hard at the hollow feel in his stomach but continued to stand forward.

In the screen, masked and bathed in shadow was none other than his former mentor and father-figure. The Dark Knight himself, Batman. The stern line of the man's lip did not budge for a moment before he finally let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I had hoped not to disturb you, as it seems your team has been doing quite well but it seems something you may be familiar with has ended up on in Gotham." Batman bent his head for a moment as the sound of buttons being pressed took over the silence and a screen caption, a fuzzy close-up, and a video portraying a lithe figure in black appeared. Leaning closer Robin's stomach dropped as he recognized the building as Gotham's City Hall and the figure, who was sifting through files as none other than Red X.

After a moment of rifling Red X stood and backed away from the door just as what looked to be the janitor walked in. Robin watched as the villain melted into the shadows and eventually disappeared quietly outside the open window, which the janitor promptly closed after noticing its state. A frown drifted over the Titan's lips and he returned his attention to the sharp cowl of his mentor.

"I've heard he calls himself Red X." Batman said his tone low as he looked to be typing, probably profiling the new threat to Gotham's safety. "Any idea what he might be up to?"

Robin opened his mouth automatically but paused for a split second not sure with himself. What would Batman say if he told him that Red X was a product of a mistake he'd made? Furious is the tone of voice he would receive for letting Batman know that he'd created the uniform for Red X and then let it be stolen right out from underneath his nose. No, he couldn't tell him that, but he couldn't very well lie to the world's greatest detective.

"Inconclusive. Red X never seems to have a motive for anything he does and if he did he isn't really one for rants." Robin told what truth he could. There was no reason to delve any deeper than that. Besides, what if by some miracle Red X was in Gotham for some other reason than the one Robin was dreading?

"Hmm," Batman's small hum rang heavily in Robin's ears, it was a sound he often heard when he'd accidently thrown a smoke pellet where it was not supposed to go. "Robin, over the last couple of nights he has ransacked almost every possible school. That information with the video of him in City Hall leads me to believe he's looking for someone."

Fist clenching Robin could feel himself want to coil in. _He's going to figure it out… he'll know…_

"Last couple of nights? How long exactly?" Robin was just finding this out? Sure it had been a couple of days since he'd last seen Red X but he should have at least been told that one of Jump City's more notorious villains was changing venues.

"Four, to be precise."

"I can be up there tomorrow, I'll take care of him." Robin started.

"No." His mentor's tone was final, "he's in Gotham now, and I can take care of this myself. Last night was my first run-in with him and I was poorly prepared for that kind of power in an adolescent. What is his technology?"

A frown played on the Titan's face, his brows creased as he debated about whether or not to reveal that secret. He sighed. "Xenothium. His suit is powered by and absorbs it. Some of the only mercenary work I've seen him do was in exchange for the chemical."

More silent typing before Batman rose his head once more. "That isn't easy to counteract. Where does a kid get that kind of juice anyways?"

_From me… _"He's very good at covering his tracks, his main supplier still remains unknown." Yet another half truth, Robin let Red X get away once with a couple of viles of the chemical but has not found the one who keeps the master thief going. "I know him as well as you know the Joker, Batman." Robin's words resurfaced a memory of when Red X made the same analogy some time ago but his trained visage remained passive. "I am going to be there tomorrow morning, even if I have to put on a wig and rent a hotel room." The ward of Bruce Wayne couldn't very well get away with renting a room in Gotham after all.

The Dark Knight was silent for a moment and Robin could feel his calculating gaze, sizing up a potential threat.

"Fine," Batman started. "Come straight to the cave and make no appearance as my ward, we can't have Robin returning at the exact same time. Suspicions are high enough as they are. Understood?"

Finally, a smile cracked in the Titans armor and at the sight so did tweak the lips of his mentor. Like father like son.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"Dude!"

"No, way man, we are a team."

"Must you be alone? Can you not take just one of us."

"He has his reasons."

Aside from the very choice words of one darker Titan Robin's other teammates have not been silence since the barriers came up and he announced his departure. It wasn't so much that he was leaving. The problem came up when he mentioned that he'd be going alone. Robin allowed them the courtesy to know that he was going to Gotham but they still were not comfortable with the fact that, despite familiar territory, it would be without at least one member of the team. Sure Robin had done this before. Walking away for long journeys was a common Robin thing and he was beginning to wish he'd done it again. However, it would have been hard to hide when the tabloids hit that Robin, Boy Wonder was suddenly spotted in Gotham again.

"Guys, I'll be fine. I was fine before and I'll be fine again." Robin smiled, his emotions were welcome among his friends but it was a trained smile of a socialite in training.

Throwing his bag over his shoulder he made his way down to the garage and mounted his bike.

"Going after him like this may not be such a smart idea." Raven was the only one who followed him into the underground room.

She didn't know the name of the game, but it was hard to hide emotions and especially his aura from a girl who practically lives off of them. She'd guessed and confronted him and she had no qualms about keeping his secret so long as Red X posed no fatal threat to the people of Jump City or her friends.

"It's just as well he did, Raven. He is on my turf now, and there is absolutely no way he can get away from me there." With that he revved up the R-cycle and pressed the button for the doors to open, speeding off.

"I'm not sure that's the problem, Robin." Raven stood there as the doors closed and the room became dark again. Her thoughts following their leader as he made his way in a direction she wasn't very sure about.

"Raaaaeeee, come on we gotta go, giant sponge monster, you have to see this!" Beast Boy's voice floated down to her and it put her at ease. The hyper green boy balanced her out so perfectly. But that balance was hard to obtain and if left unchecked could get out of hand very easily.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

"You'll be here soon," His eyes searched the crowds, as he pulled the lenses of his sunglasses back up to cover his eyes. "I can feel you." A smirk played on his lips. It has been so long since he breathed in the shadows of Gotham. It was making him nostalgic and very cliché.

* * *

**Again, don't forget to Review.**

**You may have noticed I changed my Chapter title. Song for this chapter is**

**The Long Way Home by The Material**

**PLEASE go listen to it or at least read the lyrics. It was great inspiration and it just seemed perfect to me. Some lines belong to Robin, some to Batman, some to Red, and surprisingly one or two to Raven. I might give a sneak peak if someone can PM me a guess as to which is which because the next chapter has a couple of paragraphs already but I more than likely won't be done till Tuesday or Wednesday. Deadline is Saturday 8/11/12 if you accept the challenge.**

**Review and Thanks Again everyone, you're all amazing.**

**x_Anna Craft**


	3. III Toxic

**Hey Everyone!**

**I know, I keep saying I'll update faster. So I'm not going to lie to you again. I WANT to but I have so much school work lately. College is not fun and games, I'm sure most of you already know that. Well I don't yell at people to hurry it up so I won't yell at you. Instead I'll say here you go guys. I hope you enjoyed it.**

* * *

Chapter **III**: Toxic

The sound of the R-Cycle purring beneath him kept Robin's mind from wandering too much. Currently he was trying to keep himself at a leisurely speed, especially because it had been quite some time since he had been anywhere without actually being Robin. Unfortunately, the only way to get through Gotham without attracting too much attention was as a civilian. That meant ditching the costume for more standard clothing. Still, the lack of stares as he sped down the street was comforting; it meant that X's chances of noticing his arrival were slim.

A shiver ran through Robin, it was getting closer to the evening and the cold of the night was settling in. The air sifted past the materials of his cotton hoodie and jeans. He'd opted to keep boots on; it wasn't unnatural to wear boots with a bit of metal flash in Gotham. In fact, as far as he knew it had been his own self that had pushed kids into wanting the footwear. Good thing too. It was one of the safer and more discreet styles of self defense anyone could own.

The brick building that would serve as a temporary home for him came into view finally. Robin spotted the large windows on the top floor that he was promised. There was one balcony and two large windows that were perfect for undetected entrances. Batman had definitely took care in choosing his once ward's brief home. The building was in a part of Gotham that he was familiar with, just on the outskirts of gangster territory and literally across the street from the area where the better-off of Gotham resided. If he were to continue down the road a little ways he'd come to one of the many secret entrances of the Cave. Instead of continuing, however, Robin drove into the garage attached to the side of the brick structure and parked the Cycle which had also undergone a change in costume, alike it's rider it was subtle in grays and silver rather than it's striking red.

Robin dismounted and dug his heel into the ground as he attempted to regain balance after the trip. Immediately he moved to remove the silver and black helmet but paused hesitantly. His eyes traveled around the dark room where there were three other automobiles present. One red, one black, and one white, each one looked up to speed and well kept. His brow quirked. There were only two more families aside from him in the house, or so he'd been told. Perhaps someone had a-

"Gotcha!"

Robin had been moving to remove the safety gear when very suddenly his arm had been twisted and pushed into his back. At least it might have ended up against his back if he weren't who he was. Fortunately he was and he easily followed the motion of the twist, contorting his body into the air and landing in a position where his arm wasn't in danger and pulled at the offender only to end up on the floor in a pile of black and red hair.

Knocked out of breath for a second, Robin shook his head and quickly tried to recover. What his eyes caught first, behind the acrylic of his visor was the red hair and immediately he flared. "Starfire! I told you to stay behind with the rest of them team." He growled trying to get the alien to roll off of him until he realized something pressing up against his leg. It was familiar and memories flooded back to him both wanted and not.

Slowly the Titan's eyes drifted down to look at the figure atop him and let out a long sigh of annoyance.

The slender figure perked her head up and smiled wide. "Welcome back, Dick."

Groaning in exasperation the younger of the two finally succeeded in pushing off the woman and also in grabbing the familiar object that he'd felt. A bat-a-rang, she knew she wasn't supposed to be wearing one out of costume, but she never listened anyways. Turning his still helmeted head in the direction of the red-headed female he smiled behind the mask. Barbara Gordon had not changed in the nearly two years he'd been gone. She was still fairly short, though taller than Robin, and her hair was still the same bouncy red, and her eyes still sparkled with the lust for adventure.

Slowly Dick removed the helmet from his head and the bright blue of his eyes were visible against the lacquer of his helmet. How long had it been since he'd seen those eyes, really looked at those eyes. It felt like he was being reintroduced to the boy he once knew. The fourteen year old who had run out on all this for his own selfish reasons. All of it while Barbara stayed, in Gotham, ever the faithful sidekick.

"It's nice to see you again, Barbara." Dick said, standing up and brushing off the dust from his jeans.

Barbara smiled after bringing herself off the ground. There was something vaguely different about her, Dick noticed. She was the same and yet not. She'd grown, probably from taking on all the responsibilities he'd left behind. He wasn't sure whether or not to feel sorry for that.

The red head reached out and grabbed the Boy Wonder's hand and pulled. "Come on, I get to show you all the new toys."

/\ _ /\

( .\_/. )

The site hadn't changed.

Like the stars had fallen and scattered along mountains of the highest and steepest kind; unattainable. Some zipped past at exhilarating speeds, others flickered on and off in every color known to man. There were small ones and large bright ones that forced your gaze until tears stung your eyes. They were beautiful and yet…

It was dark. Despite the many stars that were so bright they lit the sky from afar, it was dark. Gotham had always been a dark place. What better place for his rebirth? He had lived so many years in the dark before reaching Gotham, before reaching the brightest star in this field of twinkling lights. It had all paid off, he had his star, his bright possession. All that was left was to name it, to assure that none but himself could identify the star from the millions of others. He alone should know the brightness of his star.

Beneath the mask Red X's lips twisted into a feral grin and he quickly, but gently landed on the building below him. To his left there was a bus stop, that same beautiful bus stop where he'd made his first steps on Gotham's cement after only moments ago witnessing something that should change his life.

"It's almost a pity to think that he will never know the significance of this place. At least not until I say so." He smirked, that felt nice, having control over his possessions.

Just as X was about to leap from the lower structure to land on the sill of an open window a sound emitted from a few blocks down. It was an explosion; smoke billowed upwards and out following the wind. A grin took over the features beneath the mask. He had hoped there would be another chance tonight.

For the last week Red X had been waiting ever so patiently.

Of course, he'd taken a few hunches and attempted to locate information on his own but the game would be no fun until his bird flew after him.

So at the first sign of trouble he would quickly make way. He had already seen the Dark Knight and his now more frequent partner, Batgirl, on several occasions and on a few unlucky ones been pursued by the latter. She was quite the feisty one, he had to admit. Since she had not always been with the dynamic duo he'd only rarely seen her in action before Robin left, and when he did it had become useless for X to seek their heroic performances. To say he was shocked when the female had acted so recklessly at their last encounter that she'd almost fallen off the building due to her late reaction in grappling choices, was an understatement. Robin had always been calculating and cautious when fighting alongside the Dark Knight, this girl, well, she was not. Formidable, but not the Boy Wonder he was accustomed to fighting. Red X had actually had to grapple the girl and leave her hanging by her ankle for the elder vigilante to find since he didn't have the time to pull her completely up.

Perhaps it was that action which fueled Batman's need to finally confront Red X.

Now that was a chase. A rush of adrenaline that he normally only felt with one other person. It was easy to see where Robin had learned much of his style and stealth. But where Robin was practically acrobatic, Batman was swift and precise careful not to use any extra movements if possible. It was like fighting a very flexible statue that had the ability to be in two places at the same time. Unfortunately, the Batman's tactics were similar to Robins and so Red X was able to tell when the brooding mass was about to do anything that X did not want to be caught in.

A small laugh escaped the master thief as he snapped himself out of his musings, finally coming to his destination.

"Well looky here." He was able to mutter to himself as he slid into a shadow and watched the Dark Knight standing over three supposed robbers, two of their faces looking rather horrified. The third, a woman, actually looked a bit pleased as she made to sit up from the backfire of the second explosion. X was familiar with the Villains of Gotham, he'd seen them one too many times during his time in the city and could easily point out that the slight woman in red and black was none other than Harley Quinn. Though X had to wonder. Wherever she was, a Joker was not too far behind.

X was content to watch as the Batman took on the three before him who had recovered quickly. In the midst of that chaos three more entered and X could hear the Batman struggling to keep up, that is until reinforcements came in.

The sight of Batgirl swinging in and knocking down one of the oncoming villains was a familiar sight from the last two weeks but it was the second sight that caught X's rapt attention.

Robin's tactic was more thought out. It was something that Red X had used and had used on him before. One smoke pellet was set off within the proximity of the other two goons and in a whirl of gray smoke he'd knocked the two out and went into immediately after to aid the broader figure of the three. Unknown to them Harley had backed away from the fight as soon as three more of the goons showed up for the party.

Like yin and yang Batman and Robin quickly rid the rest of the goons of their conscious state and left them there for the police. X's eyes followed the lithe figure, watching movements he'd long ago memorized in times much like the one he was in. Each twist, kick, shove, and punch X predicted as if he were doing it himself.

Once the dust had settled X looked about for the villainess but did not see her. Apparently, Batgirl had noticed the same thing and was trying to persuade the Duo into taking chase, despite that they didn't know in what direction Harley went. It was about that time when X felt the odd chill down his back and he turned to come face to mask with said woman.

"Hey there, sugar. You hiding from Bats too?" she asked, leaning forward, invading his personal space.

X examined the woman. He'd only once before come across the girl woman at such a close proximity and he'd not worn a mask that time. Shifting his body to completely face Harley he chuckled under his breath and leaned in as well. Red X admired Harley once, for her ability to have just the slightest pull on the Clown Prince. He'd always wondered what it was about this woman that she could have such a dangerous possession. "Actually I was just here to admire the view."

This seemed to amuse Harley as she pulled back and batted her eyelashes playfully. Harley was roughly the same height as Red X so she didn't have to reach far when she swooped back in to wrap her arms around the thief's neck. This took him by surprise enough to cause him to take a couple of steps back, nearly falling off the roof.

"Ain't you the sweetest. Think you could do me a little favor, Hon?" she giggled and leaned her lips in to where she supposed his hear was, pressing her body into him giggling more as she noticed he didn't put his hands on her. Red X didn't even have a chance to reply before he felt himself falling back. "Keep'em of my tail would ya?"

It took X a moment to realize he was falling so his reaction was slightly delayed but when the flash of red and black disappeared from view he quickly made to move, pressing the button on his belt that would release the grappling mechanism. It was a familiar sensation and when he finally managed to lower himself to the ground he suddenly became aware of Harley Quinn's last words.

X slowly turned around to see yet another woman in his face, reminding himself yet again why he wasn't fond of them. Batgirl's eyes narrowed as she leaned into X and he quickly leaned back stumbling because he had barely got his footing in the first place.

"Great…" he muttered to himself as he dodged the punch that came straight for his jaw. It was a slick movement that left him a safe five feet away from the vixen. Unfortunately, it wasn't just Batgirl in the vicinity.

"You're a long way from home, Red X." Robin's voice cut through all the noise of the city and X felt the staff before it actually made contact with his side, he was that used to it and luckily that much more prepared.

A low laugh emitted from behind the mask. "We're right where we belong, kid."

Robin gritted his teeth stepping closer to the master thief and readying his staff once more. "You need to stop talking in riddles." The strike was only half-hearted and Robin knew that but it was successful in that it pushed X right into Batgirl allowing her the ability to tie him down. As if, for once she was on the same channel she wrapped the thick wire like material around X and pulled making him grunt and fall to the ground.

_Are you serious!? _He cried out in his head, trying not to wriggle around so much as his restraints were a little too tight for his liking. This wasn't good.

Batgirl whooped in triumph and Robin smirked. A feeling of warm satisfaction and belonging settled in his stomach, he'd missed this. Behind him the shadow like presence of Batman stood, watching as his young ward walked forward and crouched in front of the captive.  
This didn't play out right in Batman's head. The boy was dangerous, of this he was sure. Yet he had threatened no lives and he certainly had not set out gathering followers for some plot of domination. Though unknown to him Red X needed no one else's help to get what he wanted. The angle this thief was playing at had something to do with Robin, that's all he knew. Why else should this Red X come to Gotham? It was obvious he wanted to lure Robin. No matter what Batman did Robin still would have come. Now he was in Gotham. Now what? What did Red X want?

"Ready to be done with this game yet, X?" Robin asked, moving his hand to the base of the mask he lifted it up and Batgirl leaned in. Never had he tried to lift this mask himself, while the Titans were amazing his friends tended to do their victory dances a little too early and X was very quick to recover. On this team, however, victory dances didn't come until they were deserved.

Robin listed the mask to reveal a pair of perfectly shaped lips, lips he had seen clearly only once before, during their first kiss. A lump grew in Robin's throat as he continued. Or at least he would have continued if those lips had not twisted into a smirk.

The first thing that registered in Robin's mind was Batman calling out for his two teammates to move out of the way. The second thing was the inhalation of smoke and the third was the bite on his arm where his skin was exposed. Robin lost X, pulling away and grabbing the wounded area with his other hand. He was quick to react using the cape as he was taught to push the smoke out with a gust. Once cleared part of him wished it hadn't.

Red X had managed to grab hold of Batgirl in the midst of the chaos and pulled her to him forcing his lips onto hers. Out of shock she hadn't moved, this had been completely unexpected. Her lips were unresponsive, but that was alright, it would shock his little bird enough to keep the game going.

"Thanks, Cutie." He whispered just after pulling the mask back on.

Red X very quickly pulled away, sensing something coming at him and moving just in time for a bat-a-rang to whizz by where his head had been moments ago. He turned to see the leer on Batman's face and his blood ran cold. _Geesh, if looks could kill._

_Woah!_

Red X moved again as he had stalled to long and allowed Robin close enough proximity to get a kick in. It wasn't half hearted anymore, Robin was seriously ready to throw X into Arkham where he more than likely belonged. Steadying himself Red X laughed under his breath and made to press the button that would make him intangible. "That's what you get for almost cheating, Chuckles."

Red X was gone.

The trio stared at the air where the master thief had been moments ago all of them in dreaded silence.

It was Batgirl who eventually broke that silence, "That boy is toxic," she said her gloved hand sitting on her chin. A groan sounded from one of the goons they'd rounded up earlier and was joined by the sounds of sirens from probably a block down. They each looked at one another and dispersed.

Robin knew Batman and Batgirl would leave back to the Cave, they probably expected Robin to follow but the Titan wasn't giving up on the thief so easily. Pulling himself up to where the master thief looked like he had fallen from Robin looked around and moved to another rooftop trying to keep a sharp eye out until, very sharply, he was pulled back into a hard, familiar body. He gasped at the shock but still reacted in enough time to reach back and shove his elbow into the gut of his captor. Too bad the captor knew him to well and gripped the elbow pulling the wrist and shoving his own hand into his back. Robin gasped again, this time in pain.

"You knew the rules. Just because I've already met Queen Frostine and you're still in Peppermint Forest does not mean you get to take your turn again." Red X whispered dangerously low into Robin's ear. He was pissed, Robin could tell.

Guiding the smaller male into the shadows X pressed himself against the little bird lingered there. Robin was quiet, firstly confused by the reference and secondly by the fact that Red X had actually lingered behind for him. A sigh escaped the criminal and he bent his head to sit on the shoulder of the Boy Wonder.

"You had no idea what I was referencing to did you?" Red X asked.

Robin shook his head, "Not a clue."

"So I'll cross Candyland off the list than."

"What are you doing here? And what are you doing making stupid mistakes?" Robin tried to turn around but Red X held tight. "I had to lift the mask. Batman would have if I didn't."

"Don't lie to me." He whispered, there was a small sound of movement and Robin felt lips on his neck. "You never wanted this." Red X scrapped his teeth against the exposed skin of Robin's jaw line eliciting a small groan from Robin. It was this compliancy, this proof of ownership that Red X craved, he needed the world to know that Robin was his. With one strong tug Red X turned the Boy wonder around and crushed him against a wall, pressing his exposed lips against the boys, listening again to the soft sounds he'd pulled from him. Robin responded per usual, demanding dominance he could never have by pulling on X's bottom lip rolling the flesh in between his teeth.

A low growl formed in the back of thief's throat as he pushed back and plunged into the taste that was Robin. He ground himself against Robin until the boy gasped out once more and Red X reached to the back of the boys neck, pulling the hair there until he was forced to lean in a way where X could deepen the kiss, running his tongue along the smaller boys teeth before pulling away and dragging Robin's own lips with him.

Than he was gone. This time Robin could tell he had left and if he looked he would not find him.

_That boy is toxic._

It was true and Robin already had it running through his bloodstream. Slowly it was killing everything Robin knew, especially when it came to those meanings of right and wrong. What was it anymore, had it already died off?

* * *

**PLEASE READ:**

**Hey, again. Okay guys so now that you've read this I've revealed to you who Robin is. I prefer Dick Grayson since he was the original Robin and it's been hinted that he is Dick anyways. Next, Barbara. Yes, Batgirl. There are so many versions of Batgirl that I went with one that I was most familiar with. One that was a bit younger then she is originally portrayed. If you don't like it then, sorry, you'll have to stop reading. As for Batman, some of you might be glad to see him, some might not. I can't pretend I know how to portray the Dark Knight, I'm scared my skill might not be up to it but I want to try guys.**

**Okay with that in mind I have to let you know that I was inspired by the most random song EVER. Toxic by Britney Spears, Can you believe it? Cause I can't, :D**

**Don't forget to review guys.**


	4. IV Secret

**I got such good reviews that I couldn't help but start writing. You guys are so nice me, really I don't know how I would keep writing if it weren't for you guys. Total love to all of you! This is my favorite chapter that I've ever written in this sequel so far so I really hope you enjoy it.**

**PS I'm going to start re-writing some of the chapters in Obsession, add a couple of deleted scenes and all that so don't forget to look at it within the next two weeks.**

* * *

Chapter IV: Secret

Raising his hands above his head Dick stretched, arching his back in a cat-like fashion and closing the blue of his eyes as he breathed in deeply the smell of something warm and very familiar. His whole body seemed lighter than a feather and extremely well rested. It was a rare morning that he felt as if he'd slept for seven glorious days of uninterrupted sleep. He couldn't remember the last time that happened now that he really thought about it. He frowned. Maybe he didn't want to think that far back. So, despite how relaxed he was, Dick lay back down flat and turned to his side nuzzling into the warmth that was there.

A sigh escaped his parted lips as he felt the ghostly touch of familiar fingers dance down the side of his torso till they landed on his hip and gripped the bone, the pad of whosever thumb it was brushing over the sliver of skin that was exposed. Dick shivered slightly and tilted his head back, not opening his eyes back more out of laziness then anything. There was no threat in this touch, it felt natural and, as it pulled him closer to the warmth, possessive. Immediately a pair of warm, soft lips came down on his a soft chaste gesture before he felt the slickness of a tongue on his neck. It traced his skin down to the collarbone where it was stopped by the cotton shirt he'd worn to bed.

The softest of mewls escaped Dick's lips as his own hands started tracing lines he'd memorized quicker than any math lesson. The hard, flat chest gave way to the softer tissue of a stomach where Dick dipped his hands almost too slowly near his destination. He was satisfied when he felt those lips return to his suckling on the bottom one for good measure before claiming the cavern in an exploration that the other might never get tired of. Dick took this moment to take advantage of the situation and return the kiss with something a lot less softer than what was previously insinuated. He placed his leg around the calf of the other and pressed harder into the navel of the other with and open palm, tugging until he'd managed to sit on top.

A low chuckle was released against their still connected lips and Dick began to nip and taste the lips, teeth clashing and tongues dancing soon enough. Hands that had been just a ghost of a touch were fiercer pulling the smaller boy down forcing Dick to pull away in some seconds to catch his breath. It was different to sit in this position of dominance while knowing that none of it belonged to him. That soft laugh that would cause warmth to spread out from the center of Dick's chest sounded again and finally he opened his eyes, no longer feeling lazy, to look down at the perpetrator who interrupted his sleep.

"Good morning, kid,"

Dick's unmasked eyes flew wide open as he pushed away from the master thief with a start effectively landing him on the floor with a rather shocking-

**Thump!**

Eyes snapping open Dick took a look at his surroundings. His heartbeat started to decelerate considerably as he absorbed the dark green walls and hardwood flooring, the smell of old paper evident in the air. A floor to ceiling window let in the first rays of sunlight for the day, a golden square of light just inches away from the Titan's fingertips. Every wall was lined in shelf upon shelf of books he'd read from time to time and paintings of Wayne ancestors adorned the space above a mantel lending those who didn't know where they were a clue. Good thing Dick was fairly well-acquainted with the library of Wayne Manor.

Taking in a large breath Dick made to stand up, rubbing the sore spot where he landed and a few others. He'd hoped at least that first part of the dream was true. Instead he was left to wipe the sleep from his eyes and crack his back until he was satisfied that he was loose enough. Even still, a yawn escaped the boy's lips as he made his way barefooted to the kitchen.

He remembered wanting to go straight to his temporary home as soon as he'd been left by the thief but a call came in from Batgirl asking why he hadn't followed them. He'd mentioned he was just going to go get some sleep since it had been a long drive but she wouldn't have it. To hell with sleep, she'd kept Dick up for a good portion of the night asking how he'd been and probing carefully at the subject of his new team. She seemed particularly interested in the subject of a sorceress and a robot –ahem, Cyborg, living with him.

All the while Batman, or rather Bruce after they'd moved into the library, was a constant lingering presence. He seemed to be listening most of the time but at other's it was as if he was purposefully trying to ignore whatever came out of Dick's mouth. The Boy Wonder didn't know what to make of it so he kept going until both he and Barbara had fallen asleep on the couch mid-conversation. Not that it was new, in their younger days they practically did the same thing. The only difference was that those times they talked about their latest conquests together, not apart. It was getting hard for Dick to miss his own team of Titans.

Speaking of which, he needed to check in before one of them did end up running to Gotham and giving him away completely. Neither would be easy to hide in a city like this. Maybe Raven, but it wasn't a chance he was willing to take.

"Good morning, Master Dick."

Tilting his head to look over his shoulder Dick stared up at the proper figure of an old friend. A smile broke out across both males' lips. Although he'd seen him last night it had been brief as Barbara kept most of his attention. Now he really saw the lines on the face of the graying man and eyes of such immense kindness and love, hidden perfectly behind features that could be read as neutral.

Dick moved closer to the butler and wrapped his arms around him. "Good morning, Alfred."

An hour later Dick had eaten a plate full of pancakes and a couple of hardboiled eggs. Good heartedly he'd offered to help Alfred cook and clean, he had become a bit unaccustomed to having someone there to cater to his needs. Of course, Alfred would not hear of it and instead carried conversation with his young master while they waited. He was more curious about Dick keeping up his health and grades than the Teen Titans. Nonetheless, Dick responded in the respectable way and honestly didn't mind the interest as it rarely came from anyone else.

Almost three days after he'd left Batman he'd received an e-mail from some school in Europe saying that they were elated to accept Dick into their academia. It had taken all but a second for him to realize what the letter meant. He'd still be attending school. There was no explanation needed, he knew Bruce too well. Dick caught the first flight overseas and played the part as a good student for about a week before he started contracting an illness and needed to be treated by the only doctors that Bruce Wayne trusted. Coughing and looking very out of sorts Dick explained to the Headmistress his interest to stay in the school because it was just too great an offer to pass up and so they complied and let him return to Gotham. Or so they thought. Instead Dick had run off elsewhere and left the school to believe he had returned to Gotham while Gotham thought that the ward of Bruce Wayne was in a very prestigious European school.

It wasn't all bad. He got his homework done very quickly and with such diligence that within the semester he had managed to make it to the top of his class and kept it there. As a result Robin had become fluent in French and Italian since those were two of the major languages that some of the other students spoke.

Dick hadn't thought about what it would do to Batman's secret identity if Robin left along with Dick but apparently Bruce had all the answers. Send Dick off to school and pay for it, this meant there were records that he really had done what he said and there were no solo Robin sightings in that area so there was no way to trace it. Bruce wasn't selfish though. He wasn't trying to save his own skin, but Dick's as well. After all Robin could run away but Dick Grayson still existed in the world and especially as the assumed heir of the Wayne Fortune. He would need schooling and an esteemed background to make it anywhere in the world. No matter how much Bruce acted as if he didn't care that Robin left him he was still going to watch his back, like he always had and always will.

"Master Dick, you seem to have lost yourself." Alfred woke Dick from his reverie by handing the boy a tray of Eggs Benedict and toast; Bruce's normal morning meal. "Why don't you take this down to the Cave. Master Bruce has been down there all morning."

Without hesitation Dick had taken the tray and flashed another smile for the butler before making his way down to the Bat Cave.

It hadn't changed much, but then again what was there to change in only two years? Batman had access to all the latest technology and some of it was even beyond it's years. Darkness and mystery still hung in the air of the large cavern and the humid air clung to him like a welcoming hug. Dick had to admit he felt safe. It wasn't a common feeling so he couldn't detect it right away but it was there and it was great.

The Batmobile was gone. Alfred should have expected that, when Batman was in a more brooding mood than usual he tended to take off without word to anyone. A sigh escaped Dick as he placed the tray down on a table that he knew would keep the plate hot for at least an hour or two. In the meantime he had a call to place.

* * *

Slipping past a group of children as they crowded around the TV's at a corner electronics store Red X smiled.

"_Robin has been spotted in Gotham. It looks like he's back to join the Dynamic Duo. Does that mean that Batgirl will be the next to leave?" _The talk show host was a bit obnoxious as he held up a blurred picture of robin leaving the scene of the crime the night before. Red X had managed to stay out of the tabloids thus far, he wasn't too much of a threat to the people it seemed. Apparently Robin would have no such luck. He was one of the icons of Gotham.

"I can't believe he's back!"

"He's amazing!"

"So cool!"

"I bet it's just a fake."

Gasps. "You take that back."

"Why should I?"

There were a few playful screams and laughs as the kids took off away from the corner and the master thief who turned his eyes back to the screens. Pictures of a younger Robin faded in and out of the screen until it settled on one that X had seen on more than one occasion. A small smirk sat on the boy's lips as he crouched low, shoulders hunched like a cat about to pounce it's prey. His head was tilted slightly away from the camera, but only enough that you couldn't make out the defining features of his face. However X knew the curve of that cheek and fullness of those lips, he knew more than the people of Gotham did and yet he still didn't know who it was. Not that Red X had been very social while he was in Gotham, for all he knew he could have passed the little bird up a hundred times and never knew it.

Tugging the cotton material of his navy blue hood down around his face X continued his way down the street. He was dressed in a civil fashion. Grey jeans, black boots, green top, he even had a backpack slung over his shoulder to ward off those who thought him some kind of lonely straggler. Red X walked with purpose, not like he was looking for anything, which he was. He looked at every face he passed, waiting to see some flicker of an answer to his question. Someone had to know where he could find information of Robin.

In his younger age he had thought that he found everything he could about the Boy Wonder but he'd been obsessed, and more intrigued with watching the boy, drinking in everything about him than figuring out who it was behind the mask. A frustrated sigh escaped the thief as he walked passed a couple of Gotham High school girls talking about their latest paper in some Mr. Garret's class. They were completely unaware of his presence despite the fact that he was probably about their same age.

Red X stopped in his tracks and turned to look back at the girls, a Cheshire like grin on his lips. He followed.

He'd checked all the school records for a boy that had unregistered roughly two years ago but there had been so many it would have been hopeless to locate them all. With Gotham's fluctuating safety rate a couple of hundred kids moved in and out of the city every year. What he hadn't thought to look at was what the girls had just been talking about.

"Jackie, I don't think the day they opened the mall is a critical point in the history of Gotham. That was all I'm saying."

Jackie, a blonde with short hair, huffed and turned away from her friend with equally blonde colored hair and a long braid. They walked a short distance before Jackie quipped back to her friend that she didn't know what she was talking about and maybe they shouldn't do the project together. This caused the girl with the braid to panic and quickly try to make up for what she said to her friend. However, Jackie would hear none of it and left her friend standing there on the curb. X snorted, that one had a temper.

Red X moved forward to tap the girl shyly on the shoulder, his eyes seeking the girl's own. "Excuse me."

She jolted slightly and turned her head, the braid whipping out behind her. Tears clung to the sides of her eyes but she didn't seem to want them to pass. _Perfect._

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice was soft, questionable as she looked at X. He didn't seem like a gang kid, in fact he looked downright harmless, even embarrassed, to be talking to her. She smiled, a small one, but a smile.

"Well, it's just, I kind of overheard. Not spying I swear, I'm heading the same way, but I guess you need a partner for Mr. Garrets class too?" he lowered his hood and shot her a look that he'd used many times before and just like other times she seemed to melt. _Gotcha!_

She twiddled her thumb and looked down at the garb he was in. Then something seemed to occur to her, "Uhm, I've never seen you before. Are you even in my class?"

He smiled coolly. "Of course, I've been sick a lot though, but I promise I always hold up my part of the work. I wasn't there when everything got assigned that's all."

"So than, why aren't you going to school today?" she asked, her brow rose as she poked at his sweater. "You look fine to me."

"I just needed a can of soup and one more sick day," he said, holding up the small bag in his hand.

She seemed to take everything into consideration and eventually nodded her head. "Do you have an idea for a topic?" she was careful about asking, as if testing that he really had considered the assignment.

A full blown grin came across X's lips and he nodded his head. "Of course! We need to present an important part of history in Gotham City, right? And I was thinking, what with him coming back. What if we did our paper about the time when Robin joined Batman? We were young-ish but I bet there were tons of news articles and controversies about the Batman letting a kid fight alongside him."

The girl twirled her braid around her finger and blushed slightly, "Well, I have heard he's back and the topic has, uhm, interested me. Maybe we could do that. I like it." She smiled a little brighter and gave her hand to X. "My name is Gwen Hale, I can't wait to work with you."

"James Fell," he took her hand in his and shook it gently. "We can start tomorrow after school. I'll be in, I promise."

"Really? Most people don't like to start until the last minute." She took her hand back and a light rose color dusted her cheeks as she looked up at X with a sheepish smile. "Although I have to admit, I've been doing my own research on, uhm, Robin."

The embarrassed smile and confused blush didn't sit well with X, he felt something in his stomach roll around a few times. It was an odd sensation but he pushed it aside to contemplate later. The two parted agreeing to meet after school and start at Gwen's estate. Apparently her father worked for the newspaper and he had access to every news article ever published in Gotham. He tried really hard not to let out some sort of maniacal laughter at how perfect it was. Initially he took the partner to use the library without suspicion as to why he was so interested in Robin, Boy Wonder, but this was just too beautiful. Gwen was his key.

Now all he had to do was return to his 'home' and create some very convincing documentation. Perhaps hack into a system or two before getting some dinner.

* * *

It was a little chilly for it being mid afternoon but Robin was accustomed to the way the caves air never allowed for a sweat. He'd waited for Batman to return, wanting to talk to him, but after a couple of hours he took the now too cold plate back up to Alfred. The butler didn't seem surprised that the master of the house had gone off without much of a word but then again what did surprise Alfred anymore?

So at about 2pm, Robin returned to the Bat Cave and geared up. He'd just clicked the cape securely to his neck before his transmission to Titan Tower went through.

Password_

Robin quickly typed in the password and watched as the living room came into light a vision of comfort and love ruined by his visage showing up on the screen.

On the long couch Beast Boy sat with his controller in hand and jaw dropped to the floor in what seemed like disbelief. One eye even twitched slightly at the screen. Beside him his girlfriend leaned casually up against him a book in hand her irises never leaving the pages as she moved one hand to wave at the screen casually. They looked rather cozy, Raven had even dropped the security of her cloak for the moment.

"Duuuude! I was so close to beating your high score! I totally lost my mojo now." Beast Boy waved the controller at the screen with one hand a part of him still conscious to not jump up off the couch when Raven was leaning on him.

"Sorry, Beast Boy." Robin smiled at his teammate and heard the _swoosh _of the door opening and closing to the common room. Cyborg and Starfire joined his teammates at the screen and shot their team leader smiles of welcome. That was a nice thought. It didn't matter how many times he ran from them they were always ready to take him back.

"Robin, we thought you would have checked in by last night. What took you so long, man?" Cyborg's bulk took up most of the screen but the others still managed to stay squeezed in, Beast Boy in particular bouncing around at the background. It was amusing.

"Sorry, guys. As soon as I got in I met up with an old friend..." Robin smiled inwardly hesitating for a moment and then continued. "We were able to apprehend Red X for a moment before he, uhm, got the slip on us."

Cyborg laughed. "Red X outdid you AND the Batman? What'd you run out of rope and use silly string?" Robin joined in on the laugh, well he definitely wasn't going to tell them that they also had Batgirl with them.

"Listen guys, don't forget to keep me informed. Anything that looks like I need to take even a glance it, let me know."

"You mustn't worry, Robin. We did very well with the giant sponge you left us too." Starfire's smile was beautiful, it was one in which she was always careful to only show him. Guilt pooled in his stomach before he felt a rustling behind him and turned just in time to find Batman's hand on his shoulder.

"Making house calls?" the baritone voice barely surprised Robin since he'd felt the presence first but he still jumped when he felt the touch.

"Oh yeah, I came to talk to you but I forgot I hadn't checked in with the Titans." Robin held his hand out as if offering his teams presence to Batman.

Robin watched the taller man regard the members of his team and for a moment Robin felt inadequate. The Teen Titans had saved the world a good number of times but it was hard sometimes to look at someone like Batman who goes about his vigilante escapades often without help and then look at the group of four odds and ends teenagers. They were naturals when it came to working together –they'd had to work out a few kinks but so did every team a couple of times.

A crash sounded through the screen. "Duuuuuude! It's Batman. THE Batman! Seriously, you're like my hero man." Beast Boy had managed to burst through his wall of friends and take up the entire screen. His green face looked elated and overjoyed. A small smile was on Robin's lips and as he looked up one that was smaller but still visible was on Batman's lips. The Dark Knight could probably tell the youth of this boy as well as knew that he'd been part of a rather powerful partnership before joining the Teen Titans. "Robin! Are you in the Bat Cave? That is So Cool!"

Beast Boy had practically glued himself to the screen climbing it like a fly to see the background more clearly. That is until the familiar coat of magic sifted over him effectively removing the teen hero from his perch and back to the couch where he would sit, quietly, next to Raven.

This forced Robin's gaze to Raven, whose knowing look almost made him frown. She was displeased with this chase. She also didn't know what was at stake and he wasn't going to tell her. Or any of his friends for that matter.

"…we'll probably end up putting the T-Car on auto for patrol." Was what Robin heard when he tore his gaze away and back to his older friend.

"Uh, yeah, that should be fine. Don't forget to use the holograms I left in case anything goes wrong. I'll check back with you again as soon as I can. See you later."

A chorus of goodbye's sounded, one most shrilly from Starfire. The whole screen went black again and he turned to face Batman who had ended up on the other side of the Cave.

Robin approached the male a question on his lips but was stopped when Batman reached up to pull back to cowl revealing the face of one Bruce Wayne. Still suited and without a cowl Robin always thought he looked a bit like someone wearing a Halloween costume, the only different was that a costume did not come with the look that was so often in the man's eyes.

"You have a good team. They obviously care about you a lot." Bruce's voice was steady as he proceeded to remove the lined gloves from his hands. "There isn't a lot of information on the females of your team, but the other two. I was a little surprised when I first heard that Beast Boy had broken off from the Doom Patrol, he is…young." The last word was a bit hesitant, probably an afterthought as to how young Robin had been when he first suited up.

"The fact that he already knew how to work on a team made him a lot easier to get along with." Batman nodded. "Starfire and Raven aren't from around here, uh, you might have got that though. Starfire is Tamaranian and Raven is from another dimension entirely-"

"You don't need to explain yourself to me, Robin. Do you trust them?"

"With my life." He responded without hesitance.

"Good, because that's all that matters. Here." Batman pulled what looked to be a microchip out of one of the canisters on his utility belt, a more complex version of the one Robin wore, and handed it over to the Titan. "I've compiled all the surveillance that I could find on this Red X and put it all here. I don't know his patterns, but you do. He hasn't stolen anything of real importance yet. I have to admit that kind of irks me."

Robin looked at the chip in his hand and furrowed his brows. "He's usually really careful about cameras."

A small smile came over Bruce's lips. "The city's cameras only cover the most obvious places and I need to be aware of the unobvious."

"Thank you." Robin wanted to look at this as quickly as he could and slowly peeled the mask from his eyes as he contemplated returning to his temporary home to get started on where Red X had managed to look up information first. He turned on his heel, preparing to get back to the odd sensation of civilian clothes when he heard it.

"I am not upset with you, Dick. If anything, I really did miss you."

Robin turned but the man had already disappeared into the hall that leads to his small shower room. A breath escaped the boy. How did Bruce always know what he was thinking? Nonetheless if comforted him.

* * *

**Okay guys! :D That was the next chapter I hope you guys really loved it, because surprisingly enough I REALLY enjoyed writing this chapter. It's a build up for what's to come and what's to come hopefully will be good enough for you guys. The idea for the possible next chapter was in my head the minute I started writing Obsession, unfortunately it did not fit into that storyline but I realize now that it actually might so yeah.**

**Secret by Maroon 5**

**The song was actually more towards the beginning of the chapter because when I started writing I had intended this chapter to be a bit different than it actually was with Red having more dialogue in the dream than he actually did. I felt that it was just too much insight for one dream and cut it down. Still it was my fuel to start the chapter and needs mention.**

**Question: How many of you have noticed by now that X's secret identity is an OC?**

**I don't want to elaborate on that too much, but I did a really huge hint as to who it was in Obsession so I just didn't want anyone trying to virtually strangle me when they realize that Jason Todd is not X. **

**Don't forget to review, you all fuel my need to update faster :D**


	5. V Behind the Mask

**Hey Fans!** This has taken me forever to write because I really wanted this to be as perfect and confusing as possible. Initially the idea for this chapter was going to be a one-shot but I took out some bits and implemented others as well as cut out a huge bit towards the end ;) if you know what I mean.

Obviously I told you guys that this wouldn't last more than two or three more chapters and I've decided that it probably is going to stop in two more chapters, meaning we're getting to those really juicy parts after this. So, for those who stuck by my insanity: I LOVE YOU!

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Plot mine – Characters not.

* * *

"Gwen you're going to end up with arthritis before we finish this project if you don't learn to calm down."

"Yeah, I know, it's just that when I get really excited about something I can't stop."

"Found something new?"

"Totally, take a look."

The room was brightly lit and its tall windows, cherry wood floors, and gold trimmed walls had become familiar in the last three days since Red X had enrolled himself in the local Gotham High and easily convinced other students that he'd just been very sick. Blending in wasn't a problem for X, he easily fell into the persona he'd developed back in Jump City. It passed everywhere and quickly people had forgotten about him and even started to mistake him with the guy they knew in kindergarten who always sat inside during recess. This was a good thing; it'd keep him in the shadows instead of out like a sore thumb as the new kid.

Gwen had been a dream. He'd been over after school every day the last few days and he'd come to learn a few more things about the girl that would work to his advantage. However, the only thing that mattered was that she was almost as obsessed with knowing Robin as he was.

Enlarging the photograph on the screen Gwen pointed to the corner of the screen, "This is the issue where they first introduced Robin. I mean it's probably not the first day he was with Batman, but most definitely the day he was first spotted."

"We can use that, just add it to-"

"Oh, James, here again I see."

Mr. Hale was a very tall man with eyes of the warmest brown and the same naivety as his daughter. For such a hard hitting journalist who'd apparently caused a controversy or two because of his articles he was a very kind man. He'd especially taken a liking to 'James' as soon as he'd noticed that the boy was of the shyest and most endearing kind. It was an act Red X had perfected over the years.

"Yes, sir. I hope I'm not bothering your family too much." He was careful to keep his gaze lowered. The effect when he looked up through his lashes worked on more than just women he'd discovered. "I suppose I'm just very enthusiastic about the project, as well as making such a good friend in Gwen."

A smile and blush came over the blonde girl's face as she batted at X's shoulder playfully. He'd explained to the Hale's over dinner once that it was just him and his dad and he traveled a lot without him because of his sickly nature. So he often stayed home alone and made it to school when he was feeling well enough. This had obviously won them over, as well as made him the 'pet' of quite a few girls at Gotham High as soon as Gwen let it slip to them.

Mr. Hale chuckled and straightened the tie he was wearing. "Well I came in to ask Gwen if she was prepared for tonight?" he looked up at his daughter for this.

In response Gwen nodded and smiled.

"Tonight, sir?" Red X tilted his head slightly a little put off at the thought that he would have to leave soon; this latest article was going to help in narrowing down the potential Robins.

"Mom's been hosting the annual Masquerade Ball for about two years now. It's a civil rights fundraiser. They use the masks for equality, because when you don't know who's behind it you tend to treat them like you would anyone else." Gwen explained. "Ironically enough you have to be invited to attend."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I've never been to a ball." His voice was sweet and almost innocent –he was starting to feel the bile at the back of his throat.

This time Mr. Hale grinned and held up a slip of paper that was tinted a dark blue color and in silver calligraphy were the words of invite. "You're in luck. It benefits to have friends in high places. James, would you like to accompany Gwen, Mrs. Hale, and I tonight?"

Red X easily slipped into a silent shock and even managed to stumble over the first few syllables before accepting the invitation.

Hey, no one ever said he couldn't take a timeout from the game for a night. After all he was still a thief and he still had to eat. A selective invite always meant that there would be good pickings. A jolt of adrenaline started at the base of his neck and ran through his head, it was familiar and he had missed it. Seeing Robin had taken the edge off but he'd gone a while without both so his hands were really starting to itch. The smile on his lips didn't quite reach his eyes, it could have been considered chilling for those who knew him, which was no one really, but to Gwen and her father it only looked grateful.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It wasn't a terrible look. In fact he thought he looked good, maybe he'd give it a shot later on in years. Turning to the side Robin tugged at the lapels of his costume. If there was one thing he didn't miss about being the ward of Bruce Wayne it was the social engagements and stuffy suits. Unfortunately, this was not something he was going to be allowed to walk out on.

A distressed sigh escaped his lips as he started the overview one more time. Black military boots with a silver filigree on the heel that intertwined up till mid-calf. Black trousers adorned in silver buttons on either side of his hips and then the military inspired suit jacket with the same filigree on the arms of the coat and buttons of the same on his chest. It looked expensive, but that was to be expected when Barbara was left to shop for his 'costume'.

"I Foooound it!" Speaking of Barbara.

Entering his room Barbara looked splendid. She was a vision of reds and gold, her dress was simple and fell to her knees modestly in ribbons that, when she moved, flickered like firelight. Around her slender neck was a gold chain with red teardrops that Robin knew were convincingly concealed gas pellets, knockout gas, and so on; likewise her wrists were adorned with the same piece. Finally in her hands was the offending piece that Robin had been dreading all day. The things he did out of guilt.

Barbara was behind him in minutes placing the monstrosity on top of his head and adjusting it to perfection. When Robin finally looked back at himself in the mirror he had to try hard not to let his excitement show –he liked it. The wig was braided down his back to lie just between his shoulder blades and was the darkest chestnut color so that when he turned his head in the right light only a glint of the coppery color would show through. If he weren't so partial to his natural jet black hair this is definitely a look he would have liked to adorn.

"You look perfect," Barbara said, her hands on her chest. "Hardly recognizable, just the finishing touches and you're all done."

The finishing touches happened to be one eye contact on his left eye that turned his natural clear blue eye to a dark forest green and finally his mask. To match the filigree on his costume his mask was intricately cut leather that fell over the top half of his face and curved down the edges of his face elegantly. It was comfortable at least. He'd been opposed to a mask simply because it felt awkward to wear any other than the one he was accustomed to. He looked over at Barbara who was casually arranging her very similar one, although instead of black and silver leather like his it was the same reds and golds as her dress.

"I don't know if I should be worried about how easy it was for you to convince me to do this." Robin muttered under his breath as both he and the girl stood side by side looking at the mirror. "I honestly expected myself to be putting up more of a fight."

"Don't be silly, you owe me." Barbara moved away, her skirt moving with her as she moved. "You came at the perfect time. I've been dreading this event for the last two weeks. Every year the attendants get worse and worse, using masks to, ah, hide their true intentions. If you know what I mean."

"If this is your way of reassuring me then it isn't working." Robin stated as he pulled away from her and walked a little ways to the other side of the room, fiddling with the contact. He hated the thing but anything to keep his identity secret. Beside him, Barbara kept a cynical smile on her lips but he could see it in her eyes she was just enjoying having her 'little brother' back.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The room was lined with floor to ceiling baroque windows and bathed in a warm golden light that was reminiscent of candlelight. A large white-gold chandelier hung from the center of the room with drapes of sheer and shining red, gold, and silver emitting from it to the far corners of the room. Round tables clothed in white and gold silk circled what appeared to be the dance floor and to address the small assembly that was the orchestra, all clothed in black with masks of the same color. In all this even the white marble floors seemed to shine with the moonlight that was streaming through the windows. A splendid sight to behold, its golden theme thrown off only by the numerous colors that danced around the orchestra or sat to watch the spectacle that was presented to them. None should find themselves visually displeased.

Unless, of course, one did not want to be there in the first place.

"Get that sour look off your face, Cal." Barbara drove her elbow into Robin's side which did not help improve his mood. Thirty minutes into the soiree and it was quite obvious this party was very much meant for the adult attendees, those of their kids who came were more than likely forced. "Pretend like you actually want to be here."

"Sorry," he gritted his teeth and tried to smile at a woman passing them by. "I'm a little out of practice at this whole pretending business. I haven't exactly had to attend any of these in a while."

"Well get back in practice. Here comes Bruce."

At the sound of the older man's name Robin stood up straighter and even the smile on his lips became a bit more real. A part of him still didn't want to displease the male who had taught him how to endure these types of events and how to know every exit before he'd even entered. The Wayne heir looked stunning, per usual, the most simple black waistcoat and slacks, a vest lined in dark blue made him look far more regal then he was. The mask around his eye was very simple linen, black that moved with the motions of his face as it covered the right half of it. He smiled as he neared the two.

"Good evening, Mr. Wayne. Don't you look handsome tonight." Barbara stated rather than questioned, tossing her red hair over her shoulder as she motioned to Robin. "This is my escort for the night, Calvin Dupree."

A smile graced the socialites face and Robin returned it flawlessly. These were smiles he'd learned as the ward of the man before him. "It's an honor to meet you, sir." He said, his hand out for the man to take. Bruce took the smaller hand in his without missing a heartbeat and even managed to move in a way that didn't seem awkward so that he could whisper to the boy.

"Watch the woman in gold, she's part of an inner ring and some of her clientele may try to sneak to the back of the building." Pulling away the smile on the male's face could have made it seem like he'd only complimented the younger on his impressive date who laughed softly under her breath for good measure.

"Thank you, Mr. Wayne." Was the only reply that Robin made before Bruce walked away grasping the hand of the blonde he'd arrived with; she'd apparently been engaged in small talk with what appeared to be another playboy moneybags.

Eyes returning to Barbara, Robin turned his head to find the woman and while there were many in gold there was one who had utilized the gold to make sure she was the center of whatever group she stood in. It was obvious by the way Barbara repositioned herself that she saw the woman as well and the silent agreement to move closer would have commenced had a voice not cut through the room.

Barbara groaned inwardly and took hold of Robin's arm in the way that ladies did when laying claim to their date. Mostly because Robin had drifted away from attention as soon as something resembling a foxtrot was starting to be played by the orchestra a girl about his age with blonde braids and dressed in a striking red conducting them. He snapped to attention quickly at hearing the footsteps of people approaching and the nails digging into his upper arm were serving to alarm him very well.

"Barbara, nose finally out of the books, isn't it?" The girl that approached was tall in the leggy kind of fashion, her short blonde curls forming a halo around her pretty face. Dressed almost completely in black, aside for some red highlights in the bodice, she looked almost lethal (much like another who wore red and black). Her painted ruby lips curled up into a smile as she eyed Barbara. "Guess I should have figured you'd be here if your dad is."

It didn't take long for Barbara to retort but Robin was busy taking in the entourage that had backed up this girl who Barbara suddenly called Jacquelyn. There were three boys, all of which were about the same height and build. Except one had hair as naturally jet black as his while the other two sported hair as blonde as Jacquelyn's. They were dressed similarly as well in all black except for gold buttons on what looked like modernized military uniforms from an early civil war era. On their faces, however were the most intricate masks he had seen in the last forty-five minutes he'd been in the hall.

They were a beautiful sleek black, shined to look like they were metal; maybe they were. They started covering, and even screening, the eyes of their bearers and twirled in a spiral along each of their left cheekbones and coming down to trace over lips, a delicately pressed indentation to show where they were, ending in a calligraphic flourish on their right cheek. They were fitted to perfection that even when one of the blondes leaned over to talk to Jacquelyn the mask moved with him without any note that it might fall. Normally something like this didn't intrigue him but when there was only the woman in gold, who hadn't moved from her perch on a man's arm, to watch, he needed more to keep himself entertained.

"Like what you see?" the voice was rough and Robin snapped his head to the raven-haired boy.

Seeing no need to respond to the jest he simply shot the boy a look before turning back in on Barbara, and just in time it seemed because her fist had already clenched and she looked like she was about to let it fly. "Well that's one of the most hideous masks I've ever… oh, my bad!"

"Hey, Barbara, cool it. This isn't the kind of place you two should be flaunting your immaturity." Robin said as he slipped his arm around Barbara. It was a show, this affection, and he knew that but he still felt awkward as if at any moment someone would call him out on how fake this was.

The girls paused and finally pulled themselves up a little straighter pushing aside whatever it was they were arguing about for the time being. Being the one who was currently being pinched Barbara spoke first. "I'm sorry, Jacquelyn, I let my temper get to me. This is a friend of the family's, Calvin Dupree, his parent's have been in Milan for the last few weeks, so he's been in Gotham visiting." There was no offered hand when she finished, just a small twinge of a smirk on Jacquelyn's lips before she spoke herself.

Sweeping her hand out Jacquelyn moved forward slightly and swept a stray curl of blonde from her eyes before locking her (admittedly) alluring gaze on Robin, er, Calvin. "My apologies," she started with a purr, obviously doing so to annoy the red-head, "My name is Jacquelyn Michaels, but my friends call me Jackie, you can call me Jackie if you'd like."

A small smile claimed Robin's lips. Under the name Dick Grayson-Wayne he may have been inclined to make friends and assure himself a healthy standing with her family, which he knew owned half of Gotham's bank, but instead he smiled that infuriating one he saved for 'those' moments with another irritating person in his life. Maybe it was the red and black she adorned, maybe he could just tell she was a manipulator with the worst of them.

"Jacquelyn is fine." He says simple as he adjusts the leather of his mask, remembering for a second that he's glad he agreed to use the green contact on his eye.

For a second the look on the blonde angel's face fell to utter unsightliness, but it was just for a second before she smiled back in sickening sweetness and swept her hand out to her side. "Certainly. Well, this is James," she walked over to the raven haired boy and ran her arm across his shoulder, "This is James," she continued to do the same to one of the blondes, "and this is James." She finished with a peck on the cheek of the last blonde boy and smiled like a Cheshire cat. "They are my escorts for this fine night."

"It's nice to make your acquaintance," he and Barbara said this simultaneously. It was a practiced reaction to a situation they didn't want to be in.

In fact, so much did they not want to be in it Robin was willing to do anything to get out of it so he held his arm out to Barbara and she smiled. "Care to dance?" She gratefully placed her hand on his arm.

They could have gotten far and probably could have made it at least to the other side of the room in the music hadn't stopped right there and the girl in the blonde braids hadn't turned around to make a bow. A woman who was dressed brightly in peacock blue and green came to the center of the dance floor with another woman dressed to look like a female version of the Mad Hatter, they turned to each other and placed feather-like kisses on each other their cheek and then the piano started followed quickly by the rest of the orchestra. The women danced gracefully despite their long dressed and laughed as one of them did seem to stumble.

"Not so fast, Babs." Jacquelyn grabbed Barbara's hand a little bit harsher then she probably meant to and twirled the slightly shorter girl into her amrs. "Let's dance, I know for a fact there's a tango after this song and I'm not going to look like a fool trying to dance with another girl who has no idea what she's doing."

The crease in Barbara's frown didn't go unnoticed. It was true, both she and Dick had spent a long while learning how to dance everything they could (Alfred's idea, seeing as how Bruce was a fabulous dancer). "Purely selfish, as usual," Barbara said as she placed one hand on the taller girls shoulder, gritting her teeth that she hadn't worn higher heels, if they were both flat footed they would have been the same height.

"Just smile and pretend like you're having fun." Jacquelyn waltzed Barbara to the center of the dance floor and from there Robin could see that most everyone in the room that was capable had paired with someone of the same sex to dance with.

"Uhh…" Robin's confused face fell for a moment until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"How about a dance?" All three boys said simultaneously. Though Robin could not see their lips he could see the crease on their cheeks to say they all had a rather similar smirk.

"I'd rather not," he said pulling himself away from the semi-circle.

Two of them shrugged, one blonde and the raven haired boy, the other one looked a little displeased, scratching his cheek in slight confusion. The raven haired James pulled the confused one to him and told Robin to come find him if he wanted to join in his 'public confessions of lust'. That left Robin with one long blonde who stood a little straighter and sighed offering his hand once more. "Come on, you don't want to insult the hosts do you?"

Robin just kept looking confused, Barbara hadn't mentioned this before. The blonde James sighed and grabbed Robin's hand ignoring the push and slap that Robin did in protest, he was actually fairly strong. "Listen here, Calvin, it's a Equality Ball right? Well that means showing equality and no, uhm, biased for anyone's sexual orientation. Got it? That means for about three or four songs, we need to dance."

"What if I'm just not up for dancing." Robin retorted, his tone slightly arrogant. He was sure that if he could see the blonde's eyes he would have rolled them.

"Don't tell me you can't dance. It would be just my luck to have-"

"I can dance just fine." Robin hated being challenged, it was a weakness. Challenge is how he ended up in Gotham after all. So he complied and took the other boys hand.

The waltz was slow, allowing people time to find partners and sweep them away onto the dance floor. Robin didn't lie; he knew how to dance and apparently so did the blonde. It was effortless, even if Robin was the one doing the following, something he wasn't partial to. Robin could tell by the way James' shoulders relaxed that he hadn't thought that Robin was telling the truth. It made him feel just the slightest bit triumphant.

"So do all three of you really have the same name?" Robin asked, not seeing any reason not to converse. Barbara and Jacquelyn were from what he could see, although it probably wasn't as friendly.

The blonde laughed. "Yeah, surprisingly enough. I think it was Jackie's idea to ask for two more James', she's always been one for theatrics."

"Two more?"

"Well the conductor up there, her name is Gwendolyn Hale; her parents are hosting the ball as well as own this concert hall. One of those James' is her brand spankin' new boyfriend. I've never met either of the two before tonight so I'm not sure which is which but my guess is on Mr. Cocky-Asshole. Dude's got serious narcissism issues and keeps staring at her every now and then. Anyways, Jackie probably didn't want to be without a date so she asked me and the other James to come along. Two is always better than one. I've known Jackie a while and she once brought her pet pony to school because Lizzie, another girl in our class, told everyone she was taking riding lessons." His laugh was contagious and Robin smiled. As intriguing as the story was not Robin was glad it gave him a reason to pretend like he was listening while he watched, in his peripheral vision, the woman in gold glide around the dance floor with a girl who had to be no more then fourteen. This was an alert in his eyes but he caught Bruce's eyes from across the room for a second, long enough to convey that everything was still fine.

"You don't like Jacquelyn apparently, so why come?" Robin asked this while he continued to search the room, but this didn't seem to bother the blonde.

"My parents, to be honest, want to be in the best standing they can with hers so I'm kind of stuck." He maneuvered Robin to one side of him effortlessly and if it weren't for the fact that Robin could dance he'd have ended up on the floor undoubtedly. "It's not all bad though, that Barbara is kind of cute."

Robin laughed this time. It was a small laugh but still a laugh, "You think so? Well good luck with that one, pal." They both laughed.

It was a brief second that Robin felt maybe he could stand the rest of the night until he was being tapped on the shoulder and pulled by the wrist into another. The raven-haired James smiled down at him, the wrinkles under the eye of his mask giving the motion away. "Here I was thinking you didn't dance. I'm starting to think you just don't like me."

Robin pulled his arm away and nearly ran into another couple in the process but was quick to find his footing, "You'd be right." He adjusted his mask and sighed, "Why don't you go find your girl and I'll fine mine."

The boy was a bit stunned at Robin's response but quickly recovered. "That hurt, kid. Besides, Jackie aint my girl. I'm free as bird and I'm just fine right here." James placed his hand over his heart and Robin froze for a second. That arrogance was too familiar and it almost made Robin choke on his own tongue as he tried to form words. The raven haired James reached out to grab Robin's hand while the boy looked stunned and Robin was vaguely aware of the music starting the first chords of a tango before he was, very suddenly, swept into a mess of people.

"Sorry about that."

Robin looked at the person who he was now dancing in the arms of and it was the other blonde, his stature still tall but meeker then the other two. Turning his gaze, Robin saw the raven-haired one watching him and an aura of irritation rolling off of him. It couldn't be…

Returning his attention to the one in front of him Robin had to find the beat for a second before he was able to hold a proper form for the dance. "It's okay, thanks actually."

The blonde nodded his head slightly before moving his hand to the small of Robin's back and dipped the smaller boy rather low to the ground before snapping him back upwards and toward him once more. This almost made Robin smile, he'd never been in this position during a tango but it was somewhat enjoyable, especially so since the boy didn't seem keen on the seductive aspect of the dance like more of the other couples. In fact he seemed almost proper, never allowing their bodies to touch for longer then they needed to.

"So you must be the boyfriend of the conductor." Robin said as his back faced the other boy, still not quite touching (that was an awkward sensation).

Confusion rolled off the blonde like before and in his small, almost wispy, voice he said, "Uhm, no, I- I don't have a girlfriend. Sorry." They turned back to face each other and Robin felt uneasy that he couldn't see the boy's eyes, screened by his mask. Robin was sure that if he could see them they would be as uncomfortable as he felt right then. "Heterochromia."

"What?" That was a bit random.

"Your eyes, heterochromia, that's what it's called. Right?" The blonde said as the tango slowed enough for him to take a breath and regain his attention on the room.

"Right, sorry, I just forget sometimes." Robin had almost forgotten about the contact again but smiled a little and dropped his hand from the boys, copying the movement of the woman in gold, mostly so he could keep her in his sights. He made to look like he was walking from his partner but the blonde caught on quick and took hold of Robin's wrist and turning him back. "Where'd you learn to dance?"

The blonde shrugged lightly, "Lots of parties? If you can't dance you, uhm, you kind of stick out."

Robin nodded and almost fell into Barbara who was suddenly behind him with Jacquelyn holding on to both of her wrists. The redhead hardly noticed Robin as she was in the middle of what seemed to be a rather heated argument with her partner. Jacquelyn leaned in closer, her mouth forming threats to which didn't faze Barbara and only served to aggravate the blonde further. They weren't watching where they were going so Robin pulled his partner to the side just as the song was hitting its last few notes.

The one the first James had noted as Gwendolyn finally turned for a final bow and stepped away as the woman in peacock blue came forward to take her spot.

"Well that's not fair. I didn't get my dance, kid." The raven haired James came up behind Robin with the other blonde who was doing well to keep his distance.

"Haven't you heard? Life isn't fair." Robin replied with narrowed eyes, seeking some tell tale sign that the game he'd been playing might be over. Both of the blondes seemed to snicker under their breath slightly but they were quickly interrupted by the presence of three females.

Barbara had her arms crossed and still seemed to be arguing lowly with Jacquelyn. The third blonde, petite and garbed in red was the conductor, her hair braided against her head in an intricate twist and a black mask was placed over her eyes since she stepped down. She smiled at all four boys and reached her hand out to shake Robin's, which he carefully took.

"Hi, I see you met all of the James'," she laughed softly. "I'm Gwen, the host's daughter."

Normally when people presented this type of information it was in an air of arrogance as if she should suddenly be worshipped. Gwendolyn, or Gwen as she announced herself, was shy next to Jacquelyn and merely said it as it were a piece of information she as used to sharing regardless of the person. Robin found that he might actually be able to stand her.

"Calvin, a friend of the Gordon family." His smile, he knew, was real and when he took her hand he managed to actually seem bashful. Out of the corner of his eyes he could see the raven-haired James huff slightly and one of the blondes had actually disappeared, probably to get something to drink. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same, I hope you're having a good time. Jackie can be a little hardheaded sometimes." Letting go of Robin's hand she motioned towards her friend who was still keeping her voice low as her and Barbara continued taking jabs at eachother.

"It's all right, Barbara isn't the best example of self control sometimes."

A silence ensued that wasn't quite awkward or comfortable but the blonde who hadn't disappeared held out his hand to Gwen and asked her to dance. She looked up at him with wide brown eyes and smiled, she seemed hesitant to take it and searched the room for a second before nodding her head and accepting the gesture. Robin bit his lip in thought as he tried to wonder which blonde she'd just walked off with.

Returning his attention to his escort he became aware of the suddenly close proximity of the raven-haired James. "Yes?" he asked before the boy could say anything.

"You need to loosen up, it's a party."

"It's a glitz parade." Robin stated walking away, trying to find a hint of the woman in gold which he was ashamed to say he'd lost.

"Yet you're here."

"As a favor to Barbara, my parents don't care about whether or not we're high on the social ladder."

This James continued to follow Robin until he had located his target at the far corner of the room beside a door baring a lion's head at its center in the same gaudy gold as the rest of the room. This peaked Robin's interest and he was about to completely ignore the raven-haired boy if he hadn't been grabbed by his upper arm. Robin turned his head so fast he was afraid for a split second that he'd throw the heavy wig off.

"Are you even listening to me?" the taller boy asked bringing himself a little too close for comfort, his tone dripping with annoyance for having been ignored. This position was so shockingly similar to others that Robin nearly froze his eyes widening as he looked up at the mask. He wished, like he had so many times before, for the mask of the boy in front of him to blink out of existence. Sensing the change in 'Calvin's' attention the older boy bent down and into the boy wonder.

"What do you want?" Robin said through gritted teeth as he searched the crowd for a familiar savior in the form of Barbara or Bruce. Unfortunately, even those nearby were paying them no mind, as if this were a natural occurrence. Gotham surely hadn't changed.

"To figure you out. I don't meet a lot of people who try so hard to hide themselves. You're mask may be transparent," James pressed a gloved fingers through one of the holes in the filigree in Robin's mask, "but the rest of you is very well guarded. In a place like Gotham it's not uncommon, but they're rarely as good at it as you are. I have to wonder if someone who tries so hard to hide themselves even knows who they are anymore."

"It's none of your business." Robin pulled himself away from the other boy and quickly James retaliated by reaching out once more. Too bad Robin was done with this guy, whoever he may or may not be, and easily dodged the hand with a quick step to the side, reaching out a hand of his own to pull the other boys arm into an awkward angle against his own back and shove him against the wall. He tried as Dick, and now Calvin, to not show that he had the ability to hold his own but the thought of this James being Red X was prevalent in his mind.

Of course, Robin didn't expect to find the master thief in a masquerade ball but he was sure that he was more than capable of gaining access. Outing him here, however, would not be wise. One for the safety of the attendees and second because Robin was not about to take a chance that he was wrong. No, he was taught to be at least 90 percent sure that he was right and he was at about 80 percent. Before Robin could do anymore damage (a.k.a. shove the boys head into the wall a couple hundred times), there was the sound of heels in a pattern he'd memorized approaching.

"Calvin, what's going on?" Barbara had apparently managed to extricate herself from Jacquelyn and was now standing behind Robin and his captive with the appropriate look of shock and confusion.

"Uhm, J-James, Jackie and Gwen are looking for us. We're supposed to take a picture." Said one of the blonde James' his whole body curled in slightly, his fists curled as he seemed to try to shrink back and away from the uncomfortable scene.

Robin let go of the raven-haired James and stepped from the taller boy his 'heterochromic' eyes glaring daggers at him as he walked away with a smug air, as if he had the situation all under control. It was painstakingly hard not to hit him in the face. Still the people aside from Barbara and the blonde James, paid no heed. What was wrong with people these days?

The raven haired James walked to stand beside the blonde moving to run a finger under the meek boys chin, hidden eyes on Robin the entire time, "Let's go, cutie."

With that the two disappeared into the crowd.

"What was that? Are you trying to start a scene?" Barbara chastised the younger boy her voice dripping venom as she pulled something out of the small bag around her wrist. Communicator. "We have work to do."

Robin looked back to the lion head embellished door. The lady in gold was gone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Both James' made their way through the crowd until they found the other three they'd arrived with plus the Hale parents and the Michaels parents.

"Finally, geez, I thought I'd have to lose my last James just to find you guys." Jackie said, her blonde curls in disarray as a woman hairsprayed them down. Barbara may have tried to take a chunk out of them as a souvenir that night.

"Sorry." They both muttered in unison taking their positions on either side of Gwendolyn.

Said girl turned her head and smiled widely up at one of the boys who'd taken residence beside her, "Hey."

"Hey," he responded, smiling down at her even though she probably couldn't see it behind the mask. "This has been fun."

"I'm glad you think so." She laughed. "I thought you'd never been to one of these?"

Red X paused for a second, to be clear that is what he said, before responding. "I haven't"

"Well you sure don't dance like you haven't"

"Oh that," he laughed softly. "I said I'd never been to a ball. But I've been to plenty of parties and my parents always had a heavy say in my extracurricular activities. Dancing seemed a natural option."

Gwen nodded her head in acceptance to this answer. "Well it was a good idea; you would have looked silly otherwise."

The both shared a laugh before the camera man stood in front of them asking for them to come together and say cheese.

There was a bright flash from the camera and then the sound of breaking glass as Batman was flung through a window followed closely by one Batgirl and a very giddy looking Penguin.

Chaos ensued.

* * *

The Reviews!

I only get a few, but I understand this is a dying fandom since the show stopped airing so frequently. Still everytime I see one you guys make me want to write a couple more hundred words :D

So who's confused? Good if you are, suckish if you aren't.

Song: Behind the Mask by Escape the Fate

Lyrics: I'll be your lover,  
in a room that's full of sins  
I'm undercover  
I should run,  
but I just can't help it

I'll taste like summer,  
on a stormy winter night  
You'll taste like fire,  
burnin' everything..  
in sight (in sight)

Something about those first two lines spurred my need to write this one-shot turned chapter. And I'm glad it did.

_**So two things**_, loves. First, I received a review, or rather, a request, to ask for a type of love triangle in this story. I am a huge fan of love triangles, I'm talking HUGE! I love to read them but I've never tried my hand at them. The triangle requested is Red X/Robin/Speedy, I am not adverse to this. However, IC is a story that I've already set up to the end and it would be awkward to prolong with a new conflict thrown in there at seemingly random. BUT, since I loved the idea so much I may be persuade to write a whole other fic dedicated to this conflict. More on that in a minute…

Second thing, during the one-shot idea of this chapter I actually had Robin dressed and acting as if he were a girl in order to securely keep his identity hidden. I was thinking I would love to share this alter ego of his with all of you but I didn't know if I should so this version was born instead.

To combine those last things I have a request.

Ten reviews telling me whether you would be interested in that fic and who you think the ending couple should be and then I will write it. Also, ten reviews telling me who you think will figure out who first and I will write the girl version of this chapter at the end of this story (not who you want to figure it out, but who you think will). If you choose to write the answer to each of those questions it will count as one for both, since you can't review two times on the same chapter anyways :D

Thanks for making me feel awesome about my writing guys, much love. And sorry this authors note is so long.


	6. VI A Dangerous Mind

**Hey Fans! A new chapter is here for your enjoyment.**

**Song for this Chapter A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation.**

**I'm beyond happy you guys were confused about the last chapter. I did my job right! If you still find yourself with questions at the end of this one then please accept that I prefer you as confused as possible. It keeps people going, I know it keeps me on track.**

**Without further ado, I don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 6: A Dangerous Mind

Gwen's hair was let down from its usual braid this time around and the rain outside the window had caused the waves to become very curly around her pale face. She had been reading the same article for at least half an hour and her lip twitched every time she thought she saw something interesting. Whenever she managed to tear her eyes away from the screen of the computer it was to look down at her notebook and scratch a few notes.  
X was familiar with the notebook. It was black and bound by a leather strip. Its front was plain with only the girls name scrawled in white ink across one corner in her hurried handwriting. He'd asked her the first day he saw it, what it was since she hadn't read from it for 'their' project. Her face had become redder than a tomato and she reluctantly told him after a moments coercing. Inside was a wellspring of knowledge that located the patterns of sightings in which the Batman and Robin, even Batgirl, had been seen. Apparently she was an amateur hacker and had even managed a few breaks into police reports that hadn't been released yet. Like everyone in Gotham, Gwen was curious. The only difference was that she knew what she was doing. Her reporter father had obviously taught her a few tricks.

A growl of frustration emitted from the girl as she scratched something out of the book. A false lead maybe? Instead of saying anything X sat himself down and pushed a stray hair from his vision. He'd gone to the kitchen for a soda and was actually quite pleased to see that she'd pulled the book out again. He did like to hear her rantings... sometimes.

Lifting her large brown eyes up to him her lips were twisted into a frown. "What? No soda for me?" She was joking, he liked that. The past week after the masquerade ball had been comfortable, almost normal. That is, of course, only when he was around Gwen. She had been perfect for his plans to weasel information out of Gotham but he found himself rather fond of her. Especially in these instances when she obsessed over things he'd been crazed over for years. It was almost like having a little sister. He frowned at the thought but quickly recovered.

"Want to share?" Gladly, Gwen accepted the offered can and took a sip before setting it down in between them.

There was something in Gwen's eyes as she leaned back, stretching and letting out a long, slow exhale. She was thinking and all X had to do was be patient and she'd start talking.

"James?" There it was. He nodded in response. "Do you ever wonder why?"

His brow twitched slightly. That wasn't quite what he'd expected. Normally she was on a tirade right now or crying about how impossible it was to get any real information but this... "I'm not sure I follow." He said, his hand inching towards the can as she fixed her gaze solely on him. It wasn't something he was used to with his bubbly friend.

Friend? Did he just say that? He must be going soft.

Her lips moved but no sound came out as if she were struggling to find the right words. X was patient but not that patient. He took a swig of the soda and put it down with a very audible tap.

This seemed to wake her, "what I meant is why them? Why _be_superheroes, or vigilantes, in their case? It's not as if they were born into it or anything. They have no mandatory orders to be who they are."

Red X leaned forward a little, urging her to continue his eyes never leaving her face. Where the hell had this come from?

"Superheroes," She continued, "are mostly born. Take for instance Superman, he's extra-terrestrial he has powers no other man has. Wonder Woman, I've heard of her recently being this Amazonian Princess, it's superhuman stuff. Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter..." she listed a few more and X had to wonder just how much she knew about the world's superheroes. Gwen finished with the listing of Robin's teammates, the Teen Titans.

"Every single one of them is born with this gift, or accidentally received one that was practically bound to happen anyway. But Batman, Robin, and Batgirl, nothing. What made them so damn special as human beings that they got to be initiated into this superhuman group of heroes? I mean sure they've got great gadgets and I've heard that they've got minds sharper than razors but they are still human. Why do they need to be heroes when we have so many already born and bound to protect Earth?" Gwen had barely taken a breath and when she finished she still held her breath waiting for an answer from 'James'.

For once Red X didn't want to push aside her silly ranting, as James would have done while consoling her. This time X leaned even further forward like he were about to tell her a secret, his knees just barely grazing hers. "Why not?"

She blinked; it wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Gwen, why do you spend so much of your time learning to play piano when you have such an amazing knack for journalism?"

For a moment it seemed she was going to reject his question but he fixed her a look that made her slouch. "Because it's what my mom and dad expect me to do. I'm going to inherit my mom's orchestra hall and it's tradition that we conduct music- what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well look at it this way. You, the future conductor, are a human, and those journalists out there are, uhm, heroes. You have a gift but you suppress it because it's not what society expects of you." His explanation seemed to sink in and she eventually nodded her head. "Don't tell me if you believed you had the resources you wouldn't want to be a hero?"

Gwen smiled shyly. "I'm no superhero."

This is where he laughed. Not the James laugh he concocted over the years. His laugh, that real him laugh. "Just because we aren't, Gwen, doesn't mean we don't know how, to be heroes that is."

Her smile never gave way, even when James' mirth bubbled forth unexpectedly. Gwen had been a bit chilled by the uncharacteristic sound but nevertheless she continued to smile even as he moved to study the surrounding notes, finding one of interest he stood to read it by the window as he so often did.

Gwendolyn studied the back of the boy she'd been working with the past few days and had even escorted her courteously to the Masquerade just two nights before. She'd never really looked at the boy; he seemed so keen on distracting her from really getting to know him. What she did know was that he was smart, he was ambidextrous, he wrinkles his nose whenever he is displeased with something, he never sits down for longer than three minutes, and above all else he was hiding something.

James had said he was an often sick boy who was homeschooled until just the year before when he'd convinced his parents to continue their travels without him. She'd searched his name, she knew better than to look in Gotham files if he'd grown up traveling so first she looked at how many passports with his name were issued in or around Gotham City. Sure enough she found a few. It wasn't that she was automatically suspicious she had only wanted to see what his parents looked like and perhaps find their location so she could tell them how their son was and maybe invite them to dinner when they returned to Gotham. Unfortunately, every James Fell was in his twenties or even older and certainly not the boy she assumed about seventeen who worked with her every day. She remembered the way her fingers danced around the keyboard that night and how hard it was hiding from her father that she'd accessed some of the files she'd sworn to never hack into again.

That was when suspicion had caught her. After spending until four in the morning searching through files, starting with school transcripts, she came up with little more than the fact that James' birthday was May 12th and he had been in Spain before coming to Gotham. She hadn't been able to access a birth certificate through the school; it was information that was surprisingly yet to be dropped off at the school. For about two hours Gwen searched for that and never found it.

Prying the boy for information was increasingly frustrating, every time she got close to pulling him into something about family he did something that seemed to make Gwen forget what it was she'd been asking. Every now and then she would quiz him by casually bringing up some kind of world trivia to see if he really had traveled, unfortunately he was really good at that and spoke two more languages besides English which convinced her enough to believe he either really was a traveler or a really bored person.

Then there were some other nudges.

The way James moved seemed meek, he was soft spoken and didn't seem prone to confrontation. He got along well with her dad and was appropriately shy when meeting new people. Gwen would even go so far as to believe he was slightly innocent minded. Then there were moments like a minute ago where everything seemed to drop and, if they were in a cartoon, his 'dark side' would come out.

If one looked close enough they could see the underlying beast that James was capable of. Whenever a piece of particularly entertaining information arose his eyes would glint in a dangerous manner, the gears in his head turning. His moves were precise, James almost never stumbled nor did he ever drop anything that was unknowingly tossed to him. Even when he was relaxing he always seemed poised to escape, teetering on the edge of a cliff, ready to take flight on a moment's notice. His anger was contained but Gwen had noted once how he'd quickly excused himself from dinner with her and promptly broke a glass as he set it back down on the table; he didn't flinch a bit, just apologized.

Just as she was about to lose herself completely to the study of James he turned around and came back to the desk she occupied. He combed his fingers through his hair and smiled warmly down at Gwen.

"I think I'll leave early today." He said, handing her the paper and taking the soda can back from the desk. "Is that all right?"

"Sure, tomorrow is our last day to do this project though, its due Tuesday."

He smiled one more time and Gwen let him go, her mind trying to figure out his.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Pulling the hood from his head down Red X walked into the, surprisingly well lit, Gotham Library. Like the rest of Gotham the building was modernized, its high vaulted ceilings were steel gray, exposed beams criss-crossing overhead. The second floor was open, a few people leaning over the railing as they browsed through books. The blue carpeted floor could have allowed for silent movement but the piercing quiet of the room made it almost impossible to hide the swish of a step, completely unnerving the master thief.

Trying to ignore the naked feeling of not being able to hide behind sound Red X found his way to the front counter were a boy was talking to the woman behind the counter. A snicker came from the boy as he leaned back and took a double take over his shoulder seeing Red X, or rather just some other person, in line to speak with the librarian. The peek of black seen from the kid at the counter said that he was wearing sunglasses.

_Indoors?_

"I'll be right back," was the whispered light-hearted tone from the boy. Red X watched the boy walk away and into the depths of the library, the way he walked was studious along with the coiffed way his hair was parted and styled. It was familiar and yet not.

"Can I help you?" the young woman at the desk had her red auburn haired pinned up into a tight bun and a pair of reading glasses perched on her nose. She looked rather homely but there was no mistaking her as the vixen from the masquerade ball. _What was her name again?_

He moved his eyes downward to the name plate, "Yes, uhm, Charlene," _that didn't sound right_, "I was wondering if I could get a code for the news articles and a computer?"

She laughed lightly, "Charlene is my boss. I'm Barbara." That sounded right.

Barbara turned around to pull something out of a drawer and promptly turned to hand Red X a key and a slip of paper that she'd scrawled a number on. "The key will get you into the archives and the code is for the computer, it'll time out after two hours, if you still need it after that and I'll give you another one. Anything else?"

"No, thanks." With that the thief pulled his hood back up over his head and turned his back on the librarian moving to the back of the building where, sure enough, he found his destination –already occupied. X frowned as he used the small key on the door.

The room was composed of rows and rows in about three layers each and organized chronologically, of course. To make things easier articles were set up in a fashion akin to how posters were displayed in supermarkets. A thick double-sided plastic was between the world and the articles but it would do to just read them at eye level unless he really needed to release them. If that were the case there were easy to understand instructions on the door he'd just walked through. He simply had to hold the button on the selected article and it would 'click' before releasing itself to his grip.

Turning his head to the walls of the room X cleared his throat and quickly determined that it was sound proof but that didn't mean he was not still on display for the rest of the library. The wall that the door was set in was a very clean, thick glass and almost looked non-existent if not for a slight tinge to say that it was UV protected so as not to harm the paper articles displayed. Despite the sensation of being boxed in with only one escape, aside from a ventilation shaft in the far left hand corner that was unfortunately screwed in, Red X was careful to keep himself calm as he strode forward to his desired date.

The other occupant, he noticed, was going to quickly become a bother.

The boy from the counter was sifting through the pages on the second level of the more recent articles but Red X knew when he was being watched and without a doubt he was being watched. He was discreet; every time Red X's eyes roved over to the raven-haired boy it seemed as if he was occupied with other things. The feeling was not something easily shaken so Red X simply went about his business, careful to keep his eye and ear out for the boy. He was good at that, singling out sounds, but in this case the room had already muffled most extraneous noises except for the sound of air being pumped in and out and three computers against the back wall for the use of its occupants.

X found what he needed and flipped quickly to the exact date he needed, courtesy of Gwen. It wasn't in particular the article of Robin's first appearance that he needed it was the articles within that week and maybe even one before. For just a second X lingered on the article he was centering his studies on. The date read almost two years before he had made his way into Gotham City himself. Two years before he was even a ghost of a person in that town his little bird had existed as a crime fighter. Red X always knew that the Titan was young, younger then himself by perhaps a year in fact, but he'd never read an article where that had seemed such a harsh issue. Sure he'd known Batman was a touchy subject in Gotham, some were for and most against. Still, the way the article was written it was obvious that turning a 'boy' into a soldier for the night had apparently met more controversy then Red X had expected.

Just as he was about to turn the page to roughly a week before the hairs on his arms stood up and he turned quickly to come nearly eye to eye with the boy from before. It took everything in X's being not to appear startled, although he did let slip a very sharp intake of breath. "C-can I help you?" he asked.

Up close, X saw that the boy was probably about his age. His pants were pressed, his shirt was collard and the jacket was made from a material that X would have stolen if given the opportunity, not to mention that coiffed hair was parted and slicked back in a manner that, when put together with the whole ensemble, said he came from money. What caught Red X's attention most of all were the suspicious sunglasses, they were steel frames and something didn't read normal about them. "I was going to read the article a week ahead of this is all." The boy responded in a tone that was very light and airy, the same way he spoke to the girl, Barbara. It was the voice of someone happy with his life and it would have bothered him a lot more if it didn't sound so forced. The same feeling of familiarity tinged the back of Red X's mind but it still didn't feel all together right.

"Sure, didn't mean to get in your way," he muttered, as low and shy as he could trying, to keep himself under the hood for some peculiar reason.

The teen slipped around X and pulled apart a few articles looking at the headlines to a couple of them. X couldn't help but stare at the teen, he'd snuck up on him! This preppy kid had seriously snuck up on him. His body was sinewy but the stuffy clothing hung on him enough to not show any muscle definition, if he had any, and his shoes were of high grade leather by the looks of it, a hard sole that should have been heard in the quiet room. This ticked him off.

"Can I help you now?" The teen inquired not quite turning as he read the article before him, one where a fire broke out leaving two kids orphaned.

X knew he was staring so he wasn't surprised at being caught, "Your sunglasses," he said matter of factly, "We're indors."

The teen smiled and shrugged, "Yeah, I get that a lot. I have really sensitive eyes, too much light and I might go blind." He taps the metal frames with one finger and frowns slightly, skipping ahead a month of his current date in articles. "What about you're hood? It's kind of suspicious to wear indoors too, isn't it?"

Red X didn't respond, he just silently agreed with a shrug of his shoulders. It made sense after all.

"So what's your interest?"

Obviously Red X's choice was taken as an invitation to continue the conversation. So he turned to look at the article which was something about a mob boss getting caught roughly four days before the media appearance of Robin. "School project," he said simply as he read the article. He tried to ignore the lingering presence of the boy beside him. The article read like Batman and Robin's handiwork but he couldn't be sure. Journalists were never looking to tie it to the resident vigilante if they didn't have to –apparently credit was more due to the Gotham Police Department. X scoffed.

"What's the project about, Gotham law enforcement?"

"Damn, I feel like I every time you do that you should be yelling Sorry."Turning to look beside him X gritted his teeth in annoyance. How the hell did he do that? The boy had been at least four or five feet away, close enough to hear a sound or a shuffle. Nonetheless, there he was, standing beside him with a rather familiar look of confusion on his face.

"I apologize?" the kid said.

Red X pulled his hood down a little lower and responded, "Sort of," Red X turned the article back a few more days stopping when he felt the kid beside him tense for the slightest of seconds. Being in the middle of a turn X couldn't tell if it was because of the upcoming article or the article about to be passed so he paused.

"What are you in here for?" X asked, keeping his tone as calm as possible.

"Already found what I was looking for," He didn't make any motion as to what he meant but Red X could only assume it was the slip of paper in his hand, "But I recognized the badge on your pants and wanted to see what class you're in."

Sure enough when Red X looked down he saw his badge for Gotham High nearly falling out of his pocket. For a second X felt something inside him jolt, there was a tone that the boy hit and it unnerved him…it really unnerved him. Busying himself by pressing scan and inserting the USB he'd stolen from Gwen (after lifting the soda can from beside the laptop) into the correct port, he took a breath waiting for the download to be complete. Slipping the USB into his pocket he slowly turned gripping something else that was in his pant pocket that just slightly cylindrical and wouldn't cause too much smoke for the people through the glass.

Hood still lowered he turned back to the boy and was about to say something before he felt the brush of a fist that he was just barely able to dodge. For a brief second X spared a glance at the people not paying attention to him and smiled. "Sorry kid, no time for games today."

Red X didn't have to run, all he had to do was make it out of the door without being trailed. Luckily he had that ability because as he made it out of the glass enclosed room the librarian, Barbara, walked in with a courteous smile in his direction. This effectively slowed the boy if he didn't want his friend wondering what it was that he'd run off after.

As soon as X broke free of the confines of the library he bolted down the streets.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

It was about 6pm by the time Red X made it to the small studio he called his own. With dinner in his hand and hood finally pulled back he took the first flight of stairs to his right and dug in his sweater pocket for the key. He'd always loved this studio, Gotham was built for people like him, no matter where you were there was a sense of seclusion and privacy. It was nothing like Jump City where everyone wanted to know everyone, if only because the script said so.

"Hey."

Red X paused as he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the slight lean figure sitting against his doorway. "I thought you'd never get here."

Brows furrowed Red X strode forward and pulled out the key unlocking the door as the figure stood silently behind him and followed the thief as he walked in. He strode into the kitchen as the other occupant closed the door and made to stand against the small counter, waiting. Silence ensued as Red X pulled out the small container of Indian cuisine and began took a bite of his meal. The other seemed restless but he was determined to get that first bite before anything else happened.

Finally after he'd swallowed the small morsel of duck he looked, "What are you doing here? I never gave you my address and school records wouldn't have it."

Gwen stood as tall as she could for such a slight girl, her normal braid in place again and face flushed from the wind outside. The silly black notebook lay in her hands again and she was gripping it with such vigor she might have broken it were that possible. Brown eyes searched the boy before her and finally she parted her very rarely painted lips and spoke.

"I know your secret."

Red X put down the box of he was eating and made to walk around the counter and grab the bag he always kept packed close to the front door.

"You're Robin."

* * *

**So how do you like them apples? Be honest, were you expecting it? I would really love to know.**

**The same thing I said in the last chapters AN still applies till I finish this whole story. So if you want me to write more, then review with those answers :D**

**Thanks everyone for loving this story, sometimes I feel like I am not doing a good enough job and then I get a review.**


	7. VII Sugar, We're Going Down

**Hey Fans!**

**I'm so happy that the reception of that last chapter went over so well. I really loved writing it. Gwen was an OC that I never expected to be more than just a reason for X to look up information without getting caught. She took on a life of her own without my knowing so I really appreciate the PM's telling me how much you guys like her. As an author I know I should just go on with the story despite any flames but none of you guys set me on fire and I am so grateful.**

**Second, I'm so sorry this took forever. I still make no promises that I'll be any quicker but I do want to complete this fic, so I promise that in time that it will definitely get finished. Another thing that really set me back was the lack of inspiration. I mean I could finish with the basic skeleton of the story but I consider myself a decent writer and if I can't give a decent story then there would be no point. My lack of inspiration stems from the disappointment that TitansGO has proven to be. I'm so sad. No hate to those of you who enjoy it, my younger siblings adore it, and it is cute but it wasn't what I had hoped for. So I have had to watch re-runs and amv's. Music can only help me so much it seems.**

**Speaking of music, the song for this chapter is (and without further ado):**

* * *

**VII. Sugar We're Going Down**

The initial reason for turning up at the library was to collect Barbara for Bruce. Unfortunately, the head librarian, Charlene if he remembered correctly, was on a lunch break. Therefore the stubborn girl was not going to leave her post unattended. Besides, had it been really serious there would have been an all too familiar signal in the cloudy skies up above. So not wanting to return to the manor without Barbara he was forced to wait until the older lady returned. He only hoped they could get back before it started raining again. Then again it wouldn't be odd for Barbara to be picked up by Alfred, she was known for helping Bruce Wayne with his own vast collection of books as a side job.

That was settled, he'd ask Barbara to call on the butler as soon as it was determined they could leave.

Barbara, in her most comfortable environment, was the picture of leisure. At work she was not reprimanded for having her nose in a book. Her hair was pulled up into a tight and professional bun and her glasses shielded the intellectual spark that could have bested the majority of those in the room. The pant suit outfit hugged her form in only the slightest to show she had one, but it was tasteful and made her seem almost homely. Yes, the Barbara librarian was nothing like the Batgirl Robin knew.

The Batgirl he knew let her red hair flow and whip around her as those dangerous eyes glinted with mischief and calculations beyond her enemies. He knew a uniform that she wore like a second skin allowing for the professional façade to drop and become hazardous. The woman that Robin knew was one person in the same, but he never got tired drawing comparisons between the two personas of Barbara Gordon.

"Go read a book or something." She'd told him after arguing that she should just abandon her post and losing.

"What? Everything I've ever needed to read I already have."

"I don't know. How about looking at the newspapers, catch up on Gotham's current events." Her eyes rolled in exasperation.

"I am Gotham's current events," he muttered as he turned to look over his shoulder. Barbara snorted out a sort of laugh. Through the distorted colors of his sunglasses he hardly paid any attention to the male behind him –it simply meant Barbara was needed.

Robin frowned as he turned back to her and made his note to leave her for now. He smiled again, feigning any sort of happiness he could muster and headed for the room Barbara had suggested. The master key, matched only by the one Barbara and Bruce each owned, let him in and he headed immediately for the most recent articles.

There were the typical headlines. Villains. Charity events. Holidays. Wayne.

It was of no surprise to him how often they kept Batman away from the press. They didn't completely deny his existence; however, they had become accustomed to his existence. They wrote what sold and while Batman had his own small fan base in Gotham people were still openly against it. Robin tried not to linger on the subject and moved the large glass plates in their book-like fashion and came to stop on the article where he made his second appearance since coming to Gotham. All those pictures and yet Red X had still not been spotted in town. The other was very akin to a ghost.

Robin was about to turn away from that article when he spotted the front page and the familiar sight of three people named James. There were two framing the small girl in the middle, the one he knew was Gwen. A blonde and the raven haired boy. Quickly he dislodged the panel from its place and took it to the desk ripping a sheet from the paper that was provided and sketching the last names of the boys out. He needed to fill out those last few percentages…

Andrews, Caldwell, and Fell were scrawled now on the slip of paper.

No sooner had Robin returned to the second aisle to look for the other half of the article did the door open with a soft shhh. He managed just the slightest glance upwards to see that it was the person from the counter. Their hood was lowered to the point that their lips were just a dark indentation. It seemed that in such a bright room, he was still trying to hug the shadows.

Robin's eyes abandoned the articles in front of him as he took in the solid colored non-descriptive hoodie, the casual fit dark wash jeans, and the soft soled sneakers that were just that certain type that almost everyone owned. Just another person on the streets, it was too obvious. These sort of people are the kind that set alarms off in Robin's head.

Despite knowing that he should mind his own business Robin couldn't help but be curious. After all the boy was only about several articles over from his past; his origin. He watched the pale hand slip out from it's pocket and start perusing the information. He continued to watch, unconsciously moving around the aisle until he stood almost directly behind the other who he deemed fairly tall; although everyone seemed taller when not wearing his typical steel-toed combats. Robin looked over the other's shoulder and bristled slightly at the article.

This slight stutter in motion coupled with the action of changing the panel seemed to bring him to the other's awareness and he promptly turned in surprise. Being eye to eye, or eye to chin, meant Robin could make out a few more details, such as the slightly tanned skin of his throat and jaw line; yet he still managed to hide himself. It took everything the young Titan had not to lean forward and steal a peek at what was beneath the hood.

Their exchange was brief and forced on Robin's part. He was trying to catch the details he'd been taught to observe but the only thing that stuck out to him was the midnight blue strap strung through a belt loop that lead to a very familiar school ID. Gotham High, he knew it anywhere. He'd opted to move away from the character but stay close by –he could probably get a better read this way. The familiarity was there, it sung in his head and he felt his body react in a fight of flight way; he resisted.

Instead he lasted all of ten seconds away from the other before moving in again and pestering the other because this was more than likely going to be the only way that he could get the other to even turn in his direction. Startling him again something like the feeling of ice being poured over your head came over him. Behind his sunglasses his eyes widened and he looked at the figure as his mouth moved talking to apologize without really processing the words.

All he'd heard was the reference, that damn reference to the game _Sorry_ where you sneak up behind your opponent and send them back to start –quite possibly the only board game he'd ever played because of Starfire's fascination with a family game night. It wasn't until the male in front of him turned to the next article Robin's eyes caught the front page, an impossibly familiar article that he'd all but eradicated from the forefront of his mind until now. The faces of a once mother and father looking back at him, a boy who's eyes, though black and white, held the most jovial expression as if just being in the presence of the elder two was perfect. They were the faces of people who had passed many years ago; ghosts.

The ice that had been slowly forming in the pit of his stomach vanished as soon as it had come and Robin turned his attention back to the other, quick to respond and point out the little mishap of a Gotham High school badge peeking from his pocket. Robin watched the other as his hooded head dipped to look at the badge, the letters _ELL _just barely visible over the jeaned fabric concealing it.

Fist curling as this other turned away and inserted a USB like nothing was going on Robin knew. This was his one hundred percent. He knew who he was dealing with, but not _who,_ if that made any sense. All he had to do was pull the hood though, would that be against the rules? Were there even any rules to begin with? He couldn't remember. Would it matter that the only name he knew was James? Too late to think, he was turning around. Robin needed more time to think…

There was no time to think. Robin acted before he could fully comprehend his actions. It was one of the things that he set him apart from his mentor and made him a lot like the kid who'd run out on Gotham; he didn't always think before he acted. There was a split second after his fist was already on course that Robin panicked but that was quickly put aside as the boy before him dodged. This wasn't just any lucky shift to the side out of panic, this was that trained swiftness he'd fought against more than one time. He slipped into a fighting stance but Red X had already started backing away.

"Sorry kid, no time for games today."

He didn't run, he walked, practically waltzed, out the door just as Barbara was walking in. Robin followed quickly but was stopped solidly by the girl before him. Anyone else he probably could have got passed but Barbara had years of training to assure that no one got passed her, especially not when that look was on her face.

"Barbara, I have to go, that's Red X." Robin muttered between gritted teeth as he watched the hood disappear out the front door of the library; he was going to lose him.

The girl's eyes widened marginally and she seemed about to let the younger go but stopped and turned her full attention back to Robin, grip included. "We have a bit of a situation. I'm sorry but it's going to have to wait."

"What could be more important than this?" Robin said through gritted teeth. Gotham wasn't what he was here for. In fact, his obligations had just run right out the front door. Whatever it was Batman and Batgirl should have been enough.

"The Titans are here."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Can you blame us for being worried?"

"The last time you checked in was almost two weeks ago, man."

When Barbara had said the Titans, Robin's mind went straight for the anger it had been harboring for Red X. Unfortunately, after learning that once they entered the sprawling city they'd attempted to help with a bank robbery in progress Robin immediately become subdued. Batman had been on the scene to finish the job quickly when Beast Boy 'accidently' knocked one of the robbers of the roof putting the teen into a momentary shock. Being told off by Batman was a punishment in its own right.

Now he was standing here in front of two Titans letting them have their chance at him. He'd been gone a lot longer than he'd anticipated and Cyborg was starting to feel the strain that came with taking over as leader. Apparently, when Robin walked out and news caught in Jump City that he'd been spotted in Gotham the bad guys had taken this as a hole in the Teen Titan's defenses and immediately jumped into action. The added stress of keeping the team together in general was not something the elder teen was used to.

Robin took his chastising in silence. Masked eyes took on his teammates and every now and then he would appropriately lower his head in shame or guilt. When he looked up though, he could tell that Raven wasn't buying it. Beast Boy seemed content with not being the one reprimanded for mistakes for once, so his judgment of Robin's reactions was clouded.

They stood atop one of the many Wayne owned buildings underneath what seemed like a perpetually dark sky. The couple seemed to stand out in this setting, even Raven in all her darkness did not fit in with what Robin perceived as Gotham. Did he stand out this much after spending so long in Jump City too? He shook the idea away and leaned back into the wall he and his friends stood against and waited to see if Beast Boy had any more to say.

"What I'm basically trying to ask is when are you coming back?"

Robin lowered his gaze to look at the lights of the city below them. In the distance he could hear the sounds of sirens and he itched to follow them but kept his attention to the two before him. When he picked his gaze back up he smiled. "Soon."

It pleased him to say because as soon as he returned to his apartment and the computers he'd been allotted at Bruce's expense the sooner he could track the name of the boy he'd confronted. When this was over he could return to his team and to his life and…

The smile on the Titan's lips faltered. He hadn't thought about what life would be like when this was over. He hadn't thought much passed revealing Red X, pulling his hood and discovering who lie beneath all the mystery and shadow. What would it be like to wake up knowing that the other was not on the streets? Where would he go when everything was coming down on him and he needed…?

When did it become 'need'? Why would he even think that he needed anything from Red X?

How was he going to deal with this mess?

Raven's eyes narrowed at the change in Robin's overall being. Her naïve boyfriend stood with his hands on his hips, oblivious to the new distress in their friend. She stepped forward and took Robin's hand in hers. The Titan's looked upon one another and Robin felt it, the prying feeling when Raven was trying to extract those hidden emotions he didn't want anyone to know about. "We've missed you," she said as he nodded and she delved in.

It would only take a second or two but for Raven it could feel like years if she allowed herself to dig deep enough. She would never take advantage of her leader, her friend, like that. Instead she walked forward to the very surface of a pool of thoughts and scooped up a couple of drops. They sat on her fingertips and relayed the scenes and pieces of information that she needed to know, one specifically shone a little brighter than it probably intended.

As Robin, her eyes drank in the scene of the boy in the hood standing beside her. Raven could feel the general curiosity in their direction, could feel the overcoming sense of familiarity in the height, the presence, the voice, the teasing pass…

She could feel 'her' hand tighten and arm recoil. It was Red X, it had to be. _Does he know who I am?_

Raven could feel the jumble of thoughts that occurred in the seconds between the pull of Robin's wrist and the strike of his fist. If she listened carefully she could pick out small questions, phrases, doubts. All of it tinged with hope, hope that this was not who he thought it was –and if he were to attack an innocent bystander it might actually be worth it. That last thought chilled Raven like ice and quickly she took a step back from the Titan's leader her eyes looking knowingly up at him.

"Are you sure about this?" Raven asked. Her hands had moved back beneath her cloak but he could see by the shape she's wrapped her arms about herself. It wasn't often Raven looked as insecure as she did and unfortunately Beast Boy was just aware enough of the girl to notice this. The shifter turned his attention her and wrapped an arm of his own around her shoulders. She seemed to jump at the contact, looking as if she might pull away.

"I don't even know what it is I am supposed to be sure about."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The two Titans didn't leave after their conversation instead they took up residence in the apartment that he'd been given by Bruce. It wasn't uncomfortable but regardless he'd become spoiled in the last couple of weeks. His mask was shed as he used the laptop in his old room to do some of the research he'd made for himself. He'd come to the mansion expecting to find Bruce but when Alfred said that he was at a social event Robin sighed and took advantage of the butler's offer to feed him. He did so miss the kind of food that didn't have to be cooked in a microwave.

James Campbell. James Fell. James…

One of these James' was the one he encountered at the Ball and just yesterday. One of them was Red X. Robin tried hard to remember any features that he could aside from hair color. Two had blonde hair and one black. Eye color was out of the question because they'd been cleverly guised. They were all about the same height and body build. The only thing that set them apart was their personalities.

The first blonde was fairly average; he stood tall and had an elite air about him. He reminded him fairly of himself, or rather him without the mask. He was absolutely certain that the first one couldn't have been Red X he'd been in town too long. The second blonde, he was timid and shy. He was polite enough to say that he had been to parties and balls for most of his life. Robin was about ready to bet money it wasn't this blonde either. That left the last James, the raven haired one.

He was arrogant and aloof. Self confident and knew how to grind the barriers of Robin's annoyance down to sand. This James was forward and didn't care what the people around him would have thought of his actions. He was someone who so obviously felt that no one was ever going to see him again anyway.

"It has to be him." The sound of his own voice in the quiet of the room made him flinch. There was a quiver that wouldn't have gone unnoticed even to the deaf. Robin typed down one name and then, almost hesitantly he opened one more tab on the browser and typed in the other name. Just in case.

Always start with the basics. Internet searches could turn up things that people long ago had meant to leave behind in their lives. Unfortunately, the internet is a cold and unyielding world of sadists. Robin could at least find out right now if Red X had gone so far as to even come up with a background for himself.

Robin took a breath and picked out one of the James' at random and began reading.

Campbell.

New to Gotham. Family business, art. Mother passed away, father overseas.

There was an article published about the woman's death, just a small passage. Then something about him living with his grandmother in Gotham after being sent back. A grandmother wouldn't be a hard things to hide behind. If she were elderly enough she wouldn't have to leave the house or even be existent. However, there was the article and if it weren't faked it would mean that there was already a sense of presence in town for this James.

Robin gritted his teeth.

If this were X he didn't have the power to convince everyone that he and his family suddenly existed overnight. But if all of this had been an identity kept up for later convenience then making articles like this happen would be a matter of doctoring photos and the power of suggestion. After all a family business like the art trade wouldn't be hard to maintain –especially for someone like Red X.

Leaning his head back into the plush back of his chair Robin sighed and clicked on the next tab.

Fell.

A knock at the door startled the young Titan and he straightened up almost immediately. "Come in." His voice was weary from lack of sleep but being in Gotham had made it near impossible to see the night as a time for rest.

"Alfred told me you were up here. Any reason why?" Bruce walked in, shutting the door behind him. Dressed in a casual T-shirt and sweats Robin knew that he had just returned from patrol and meant to settle in for the night; or what was left of it, being about two in the morning. He leaned against the desk Robin was working at and crossed his arms his blue eyes softer then they would ever be allowed to when the two were donned in uniform.

"If you want me to leave-"

"Dick," he was cut off and Robin nearly cringed at the use of his name by any other then Barbara. "This is your home."

There was that word again.

Bruce sighed and placed a hand on the younger ones shoulder. "I know it may seem as if I've been avoiding you. I just, well you know I am not very good with apologies."

Resisting the urge to quirk an eyebrow in confusion Robin just shook his head and took a breath. "I don't think that's necessary."

"I wasn't there for you. I didn't listen and I know that I kept trying to keep you on the sidelines. But you know I was only doing what I thought was necessary to keep you safe." Bruce continued as if nothing had been said. "I know you'll say that you can take care of yourself and you've been doing a- a good job of it with the Titans but, Dick… you're still a part of the Wayne house."

The man took a deep breath and leaned a little more forward moving both hands to lightly grip the teen's shoulders. "I'm sorry, Dick, sorry that I drove away the only family I have left."

Robin swallowed. What was he supposed to say that? Ever since he'd left all he'd done was degrade himself for leaving Barbara and Bruce. Now here was the very man who he'd felt should be the last to apologize to him saying that he hadn't done his job as a protector? A provider? A father?

Neither of the two were one for tears, (okay well maybe in their younger years) and blue eyes did not shine with unshed tears but there was understanding. All Robin had to do was accept the apology. All he had to do was grip those hands and stand up lean forward and breath in the scent of mechanics and latex, the same smell that clung to his memories of long nights on patrol doing the thing he felt he was born to do. He just had to wrap his arms around a frame that was familiar to him since he was nine and at the worst time of his life. All he had to do was smile like nothing had ever happened. That's all he had to do.

So why was it so hard?

Bruce lowered his hands or would have if Dick hadn't reached up and grabbed his wrists. "I have to go back to the Titans, Bruce. They need me, a lot more then you do." He saw the man about to retort and quickly finished. "But I'll visit. I'll come home for the holidays."

It was hard because he knew he had to leave. He couldn't make as if nothing ever happened.

But Bruce was right; Richard Grayson-Wayne still existed.

A smile played on both their lips and finally Bruce leaned back to stand straighter sparing a glance at the laptop screen Robin had pulled open. It was a smaller but not as powerful version of the computer in the batcave, he was glad to see Robin still kept it. The man's smile faltered for a moment though as he caught the name on the screen.

"James Fell? I feel like I know that name."

Robin almost moved to shut the computer but stopped at Bruce's last words. "What?"

"The name. I think it's in the database."

Robin pushed back on the chair as Bruce leaned forward and pushed a few more buttons that would connect the laptop with the computer below. Robin leaned forward, standing so he could see over the taller one's hulking frame.

There it was. Right there in black courier new font. James Fell.

"Why is he on our database?"

"When you were nine a bus was hijacked by the Joker and his goons. Afterwards you said you saw someone still in the bus. It was a boy maybe a little older then you, he said his name was James Fell. You told him he was a liar, good deduction skills even at the beginning. We were on Fell Street and James is a fairly common name, he obviously didn't want to give us his real name. Afterwards you insisted that I keep the name and this." Bruce clicked something else and Robin wished he were on the batcave computer in that moment where the screen was bigger.

It wasn't a good angle, the kid seemed to know where the camera was and how to avoid it. But Robin saw all he needed to and quickly jumped backwards to the door. "I have to go."

"Dick! I'll hold you to everything."

The Titan didn't say anything as he raced for the batcave and his R-cycle, not even when he nearly ran into Alfred on the stairs. Quicker than ever before he donned his uniform and took one last look around the cave, almost as if he were expecting to find something more, before placing the domino mask back over his eyes.

"_Jump City wasn't my beginning and neither was Red X. Like it or not, Chuckles, you are."_

* * *

**For those of you who have followed me from the beginning I bet you're all grinning like mad men. Especially if you have awesome memories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and since this is drawing to an end I'd love to write another RedX/Robin fic but I'd love a request since I'm not sure where to start. Of course this won't be done for another two, possibly three chapters. Thanks guys!**


End file.
